Kingdom Hearts, Enter The Mystical Land of Wisdom
by Arceus.Conberma
Summary: My first KHxKFP crossover! And this time a slightly different change from the original movie, prepare to witness the awesomeness of Sora, Donald, Goofy, Po and the Furious Five to defending their world from Tai Lung and his Heartless army and villains.
1. Author's note

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! EVERYONE WHO IS PART OF THIS WEBSITE, OR KFP FANS, OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!**

* * *

First of all, I would like to thank you that for being very supportive of my stories and here I'm grateful thank you, THANK YOU!

(cough...)...Okay, let's get back to business. I hope you have been heard or known about... **Kingdom Hearts.**

If you're smart, then congratulation, that's right! There will be a **Kingdom Hearts and Kung Fu Panda crossover!!!**

There also be separated two stories, of course, there were Kingdom Hearts I and Kingdom Heart II. (you know that)

With a _**slightly**_ change of the original movie, prepare to witness another awesomeness of Po, Sora, Donald, Goofy and the Furious Five, of course, including Tai Lung and Master Shifu. Also, I named The Valley of Peace liked the other worlds from KH, liked Mulan's world called 'The Land of Dragons', so I decided to call it 'The Mystical Land of Wisdom', if you don't like the name, review or e-mail to me, I'll consider it though.

Hoper you'll look forward of my new story, right after I finished the _'Training Lessons through Lessons' _first, I promise, it'll be finished ASAP! All you have to do is, be patient and review more!

* * *

**P.S: Don't flames on me, because I have just finished my first-term exams today.**


	2. Prologue

**Alright, I'll give the prologue first and wait until the story 'Training Lessons Through Lessons' is done, and to think about that, don't flames on me!**

* * *

**Kingdom Heart, Enter the Mystical Land of Wisdom**

_**Prologue**_

* * *

From a faraway distance between the Valley of Peace and the Thread of Hope, a huge black hole has suddenly appeared, and hundreds or countless Heartless and Nobodies came through it! They swirled into a circle and waited expectedly for someone from the other-side.

Just then, a mysterious black-cloaked figure slowly made it's way out of the black hole of oblivion. It as soon was sightseeing the Valley of Peace with thrust and desire. With a small nodded, the Heartless and Nobodies were running towards to the valley, hungry for slashing and destroying.

The mysterious black-cloaked figure then caught a glimpse by a blizzard mountain as there was an enormous prison as Chor-Gom Prison, which it gave him an idea as he walked towards there directly.

On the other hand, another black-cloaked figure appeared, but no Heartless or Nobodies with him, he then eyed at the valley which it was going to be invaded by those vicious creatures. He flipped up his hat and it showed his face, Xehanort's Heartless, Riku.

He glanced at the sky and sighed, "This could be a one long battle…" he murmured and quickly flashed to somewhere else, waiting for his friends' arrival or searching for them maybe…

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	3. First Visit

**_Author's Note:_**

**I know, I know, I know! You probably say that "I thought you said this story should be posted when you finished 'Training Lessons Through Lessons'!" or "WHAT!?" or something like that! But to tell you the truth, I just can't wait to update this chapter first, hope you don't mind! Review!!!! REMEMBER IT PEOPLE!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**First Visit**_

* * *

A few moments later, Sora, Donald and Goofy have soon approached themselves into another star. However, it seemed a little bit different than others as it shaped a…Peach tree.

"Ahh…is that another star planet?" Sora curiously asked.

"From this radar, it is." Donald replied.

"Goyle! This one looks like a tree than a round circled planet." Goofy said with his finger scratching his head.

Suddenly, an enormous screen appeared as it apparently it was from Cid Highwind from Hallow Bastion, which it has frightened the trio, "HEY YO! GUYS! HOW'S THE SEARCHING GOING?" he shouted as loud as it has almost trembled their eardrums.

When he settled himself down and looked down the trio who were ling on the floor, _deadly_, "Oh, I have over-volume again, haven't I? Hey, at least you're still in top shape!" he optimistically joked.

"It's okay, Cid. We get use to it." Sora said as he got up his feet.

"Right, OK, so how's the thing going? Have any luck or clue on searching the King or Riku?" he asked, but they shook their heads.

"No, huh? Well, first, I'm sorry. But I have got some news for you which might help you." Cid said as they rose up their heads with a ray of hope.

"Then, what is it?" Donald asked.

"As you have recalled, the Organization XIII, has a new intention or plan somehow, they seemed that they are going to invade a very _special_ star, or planet." He said.

"A special star? How special is that?" Goofy then asked.

"And what are they up to?" Sora added.

"Well, I don't know much, but it said that the star is alike a _Peach Tree_, unlike the others. If you reach there, you may have some clues there." he explained.

"Peach Tree!?" the trio said in unison.

"Yes, well, gotta go. I'm still got business to do here! Peace out!" he saluted and the screen went off.

"…So, that maybe that special star." Goofy hesitantly said.

"Yea, and the King or Riku are still there. Even they're not, the Heartless and the Nobodies are going to destroy it." Sora worriedly said.

"Then what are we waiting for? Com'on!" Donald cried.

"But wait! Don't we need to transform like we did at Alantica (The Little Mermaid)?" Sora then worriedly asked.

"Oh, right!" Donald got hit by Sora as he began cast a spell on Sora, himself and Goofy. And soon a flash light have transported them into that planet, of course, with a slightly appearance changed.

* * *

_**The Mystical Land of Wisdom**_

_**--Bamboo Forest--**_

When they landed on the land of Kung Fu Panda, which they didn't know, negatively, they thought they were in the Land of Dragon (Mulan), but technically, they weren't as they could see for themselves. Sora was a porcupine wit his Keyblade being hanged behind his back, and Donald and Goofy were keep in their shape, only the clothes were different as wore an ancient Chinese clothes.

Donald was alike a royal supervisor and Goofy was alike a normal farmer, and as for Sora, he was at his normal clothes without any changes, except his Keyblade, which its head has changed into a Dragon head and the body was the flames structure and the handy-hold was filled with Chinese complex symbols and structure.

"Hey, this looks like the Land of Dragon, maybe we could find Mulan and Mushu here." Sora suggested.

"Uh, Sora, I don't think this is that place."

"What do you mean-" without a warning, Sora's hand has touched his head which it stained him, "Ouch!" then he soon realized that he had changed into a porcupine!

Before he wanted to scream that he had become an animal (despite he had experienced of being it when he was in Pride Land with Simba the Lion King.), a cried for helped shouted in the air, "Help! Somebody! Anybody! Help me!"

"Sounds like we've got company already." Donald said as he held up his staff.

"Then looks like we're gonna have to do some fighting." Sora said as he clutched his Keyblade and charged to a direction, Donald pursuit and so did Goofy.

* * *

_**--Nearby Mountain--**_

"Help! Somebody! HELP!!" an elder goose with a noodle on top of his head, he was running away from some Heartless and Nobodies.

Soon, Sora and the two have seen the victim as they ran over him to block those Heartless and Nobodies.

"Step aside. This will only take a few minutes." Sora said to the goose and he nodded as he hid himself behind a tree.

The trio have held their fighting stances and so were the Nobodies, who they were like Chinese zombies look. Donald first cast 'Donald Thunder' on some Heartless, Goofy unleashed his 'Goofy Tornado' to create a vortex to draw the Heartless, and Sora was the only one who could defeat and destroyed the Nobodies as he slashed and slaughtered those Nobodies with ease.

As Sora predicted, they have finished the battle only in 10 minutes, then the elder goose appeared himself to thank them, "Oh thank you, thank you SO MUCH! How could I ever repay you, warriors?" he asked.

"Uh, no need, thank you. My name is Sora, and this is Donald and Goofy." Sora introduced.

"My name is Tsu Ping, but people call me . I'm a noodle-folk, I've a restaurant right in the valley with my son. I was going to pick up some ingredients for my noodle soup, but somehow I had encountered those creatures. It was horrified!" explained.

"Valley?" Donald caught that word.

"Hmm…you all must be foreigners, aren't you? Here we called the Valley of Peace, the most peaceful place of all of China." He said.

"Valley of Peace? Hmm…this sounds like some kind a name of a theme-park." Goofy wondered.

then got an idea, "How about I give a nice hot noodle for breakfast? My charge." He suggested with a smile.

The trio's stomach suddenly growled loudly when he spoke breakfast or food, they blushed in embarrassment, "I'll take that as a 'yes', follow me." chuckled and he led the way.

"This should be good." Donald mumbled.

* * *

_**--Noodle Restaurant--**_

There were a bunch of crowd of animals, such as bunnies and pigs and gooses, gathered inside the restaurant when they arrived. The gang was eye-widened as they didn't know that 's restaurant was famed, they were lucky as they couldn't wait to taste their first taste noodle breakfast.

They reached at the counter and said, "Wait here, I'll call my son. PO! GET UP!! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR WORK!!" he shouted at the stairs.

"Po?" the trio was wondering.

"Coming, Dad, in a minute!" replied from upstairs.

_THUMB! THUMB! THUMB!_

"Po, what are you doing up there? Hurry up and get down, I really need a hand over here!!" shouted again.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" replied repeated. Suddenly, a loud thumb and the ground was trembling by it, and at the end, it appeared a Giant Panda, Po. "Sorry, dad." He apologized with his chin touched the ground.

"Sorry doesn't make noodles, son." He scolded, "Let's go! The cabbage needs to be chopped, the carrots need to be peeled and table three is waiting for their order—Secret Ingredient Soup." He added, "Also, we have special guests."

"Who? The Furious Five?" Po excitedly asked.

"No, is the three warriors rescued me when I was nearly meet the death." He replied as Sora, Donald and Goofy showed up behind . "Po, I would like to meet, Sora porcupine, Donald duck and Goofy (maybe a dog, perhaps)."

"Oh my gosh! Dad, are you okay?" Po worriedly asked.

"I'm fine and still in one piece, well, back to the business!" said as he went back to work.

When the elder goose was keep on working and chopping the vegetables, "Dad is kinda odd and over optimistic sometimes. Anyway, thanks for saving him, name's Po, nice to meet ya."

"Nice to meet you, too." Goofy replied.

"Okay, you boys sit down while we are making our famous noodles for you." waved them as they found seats to sit and went back on cooking.

While they were cooking, the trio was having a conversation, "So, what do you think?" Donald asked.

"I think Po is a panda and his father is a goose, that's a weird crossbreeding." Sora pretended to be solemnly replied.

"I'm not talking about that!!" Donald merely whispered with anger, "I meant, don't you think that this village hasn't been invaded by the Heartless and the Nobodies yet." He corrected.

"Now that you mention it, it sure is peaceful here. Not a ray of slash or cut sign been left." Sora noticed.

"Maybe they are waiting when the time is right." Goofy said as the two stared at him in disbelief, "I have seen this from the comic-books, he-yuk!" he quickly added with an embarrassment smile on his face and the two fell in anime-style.

* * *

_**--Blizzard Mountain--**_

The black-cloaked person has reached himself to the Chorch-Gom Prison, which it was not far away from his distance. As the cold of snows seemed have no effects on him, neither the weather nor the feeling.

When he saw the towered prison over the landscape, fifteen stories high, he smirked at it, "This is going to be very interesting…" he then evilly chuckled.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**I'm not going to make a preview this time, you know, to give you a surprise, but I'll tell you the next chapter is : Getting into the Tournament**


	4. Getting into the Tournament

Sorry for keeping up so late, you know schools, exams, tests, tasks, homework, they never end! You know what I mean! Anyway, enjoy and read and review!! R&R! People!

* * *

**Kingdom Heart, Enter the Mystical Land of Wisdom**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Getting into the Tournament**_

* * *

_**--Jade Palace Theatre--**_

Later that afternoon hundreds of villagers streamed into the large. When the gang faced the endlessly stairs, they stared at it in awe and blankly.

"Are you sure we have to walk these stairs?" Sora asked, hoped the answer would be 'no'.

"Unfortunately, yes." Po replied.

Po stood with his noodle cart at the bottom of the towering steps that led up to the palace, "Come on, guys! Let's do this!" he said.

"This could take a whole day to reach up there!" Goofy declared.

"You can say that." Donald agreed.

"Guys, are you going to stand there and watching us to do all the work!?" Sora has lost his temper as he helped to push the cart and Po pulled it.

They were all out of shape, but they could make the climb, they knew they could. Slowly, they started up the steps, lugging the noodle cart behind him. The hot sun beat down on them, "Come on. We're…almost there!"

Po stopped for a second, flopping onto his back to catch his breath. "Take a minute break, guys!" he said.

"Uh…Po…" Goofy said but was interjected.

"Not now, Goofy. We're almost there and I know that."

"But, Po…" Sora was the same as Goofy.

"No! A minute break, and we'll be there in any second!"

"Po!! We're still at the start!" Donald had had enough as he screamed furiously.

Finally, the giant panda's eyes snapped as he looked down, he realized they had only made it up only seven steps so far. "Oh no!!" he moaned. At this rate he was never going to make it to the top to see the action as he lied back on the ground again.

"So, you're giving up?" Sora asked.

"No, I'm only giving up on being a noodle-folk." Po replied which surprised the trio.

"Why? I thought your dad said you wanted to be a noodle folk." Goofy asked.

"He said, but not from me."

"What do you mean?" Donald curiously asked.

"The truth is, okay, you have to promise not to tell anyone, especially my Dad, got it?" e seriously requested and they nodded, and he went on, "I have always dreamt that I want to be…a _**Kung Fu Warrior**_!" he claimed.

"…That's it?"

"Donald!" Sora scolded, and then he softly said to the Giant Panda, "Look, Po. If this is your dream, then you should follow with your heart, no matter how hard it is." Sora encouraged him as he placed his hands, uh, paws onto his shoulder.

"I know, but it just that…I love noodles, too, and so do Dad. He wishes me that I could take over his restaurant, you heard that. But then, it had gotten worse when I told him about my dream!" Po cried.

"What dream?" Goofy asked.

"I…I was dreaming about… that I was a hero of the valley, along I have the Furious Five by my side, fighting against the dark force. It was so awesome when you dreamt it." Po claimed with excitement. In a second, he changed his tone, "But when Dad asked me what kind of dream I dreamt, I didn't what to do, I was panicked, at last,_ I lied_. I lied to him that I was dreaming about noodles…" he sadly said in honest.

"That's…_odd_." Donald unsurely said.

But on the other hand, Goofy and Sora were in different statement, "That's the saddest and full of love for your father story that I had ever heard!!" they claimed with tears and emotional crying out for Po, Donald was in awestruck.

"Thanks, guys." Po sniffed.

"So, what do you say? Selling back the noodles for the costumers?" Sora patted his chest as a he was ready for anything.

Just then, two pigs hurried past. "Sorry, Po," one said, chuckling at their plight. "We'll bring you a souvenir, okay?"

"Yeah," the other one snorted, "catch you later!"

They watched the pigs ran up the stairs, when they were out of their sight. Po was in deep thought, soon, he smirked. "No!" he declared, which the trio, his eyes watched the endlessly steps, "_I'll_ bring me back a souvenir."

With a burst of energy, Po yanked off his apron and hat and tossed them onto the ground, then he began climbing up the long set of steps, "We're right behind ya!!" Sora cried with glee.

"He-yuk!"

"Hey, but what about this noodle cart? Oh, boy. Hey, fellas, wait for me!!" Donald shouted as he catch up with them along with the thousands steps which beneath them.

* * *

_**--Jade Palace Theatre--**_

Meanwhile, inside the theatre, Master Oogway reached the bottom of the palace stairs, where Shifu waited for him, "It's an extraordinary day, isn't it, Master Oogway?" Sihfu asked.

"It is, I was afraid of I couldn't see this day coming. Are your students ready?" the old wise tortoise asked Shifu.

"They are." Shifu replied with a nod.

"Now know this, old friend," Oogway reminded, "Whomever I choose will not only bring peace to the valley, will also bring peace to you, too." He said and Shifu confusedly nodded and together they approached the roaring crowd that had gathered in the theatre.

* * *

_**--Thousands Steps to Jade Palace--**_

Meanwhile, the mysterious cloaked figure was spying on Sora, Po, Donald and Goofy, but it wasn't the same cloaked figure at the first place, he snapped his finger, five Nobodies and ten Heartless appeared.

He smirked, "Stop them, with no mercy." He commanded coldly.

"Come on, the tournament is about to begin!!" Sora shouted as he was at the first.

"Hey! You know? For a porcupine…you're a...pretty fast one." Po said as he panted hard while he was walking up the steps.

"Yea…and this is some kind of stairs, why they have made this building so high anyway?" Donald said, panting and huffing.

"I was thinking the same thing." Po said.

"Guys," Sora declared, "I think we've got company." He then announced as he clutched his keyblade.

"Wait? What!?" while Po was panicking, numbers of Nobodies and Heartless all appeared at the sudden!

"Holy crap!!!" Po shouted, "What are those things?" he demanded an answer.

"Those are Heartless and Nobodies," Sora paused his explanation, and a second he spoke, "And the Nobodies who are controlled by…"

"The Organization XIII." Donald and Goofy helped.

"Precisely." said another voice from above them as they glanced, the cloaked figure flipped his hat, and it appeared his human face, a teen as he same age as Sora, he had short, light purple hair, "I'm Zexion, Number Six in Organization XIII, youngest of all." He introduced, "And you must be the famous Keyblade Chosen one, Sora and his two little pathetic _**servants**_." He snorted.

"They're not my servants, they're my _**friends**_!" Sora furiously stated.

"Yea!" Donald cried as he held up his magic staff.

"Yea!" Goofy agreed with his shield defended himself.

"Not to mention including me." Po said as he stepped beside Sora, with he held up his own kung fu style.

"Interesting, then here we-" suddenly something has caught in his mind as a telepathy, _'Stop this nonsense fight, Zexion. We'll deal with them at the tournament.' _said another voice in his mind.

'_No, this is my very own, personal, fight!' _he shouted back and they were off. And Zexion was back to his business as he rose up his hands in the air and hundreds of Heartless and Nobodies appeared!

The view has astounded Po, "Wow, didn't see that coming." He quickly changed his tone.

"Where's your attitude before, Po?" Sora asked as he was ready for his another action.

The giant panda hesitated a while, and finally he said, "You're right, now GET READY TO FEEL THE THUNDER!!" he declared.

Suddenly, a Heartless charged on him and Sora and the gangs couldn't save him by that time. Po just squeezed his eyes tight and braced the pain. But surprisingly, it didn't hurt, in fact, his huge giant belly has deflected the Heartless towards into the forest instead.

"WHAT!?" Zexion was surprised and yet shocked.

"Gosh, Po, I didn't you are that strong. He-yuk!" Goofy said.

"But I didn't do anything." Po honestly replied, with his hands was swinging empty.

Zexion gritted his teeth, and soon that voice has came into his head again,_ 'Zexion, stop this nonsense fight immediately! You don't know who you're dealing with!'_ he said.

'_No-'_

'_THIS IS AN ORDER! AND YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!'_ he ordered.

Finally, Zexion grunted of defeated as he retreated into the shadow, and so as the Heartless and Nobodies have vanished in front of Sora, Goofy, Donad and Po's eyes. Zexion warned them before they completely disappeared, _'Remember this, Keyblader, this isn't over! This is just only a beginning!'_ he shouted back with creepy tone.

When everything was clear, Po sighed of relief, "Man, _**who**_ was that guy?" he asked.

"A rival I know." Sora replied seriously and glanced at the spot where Zexion stood.

_**GONG! GONG! GONG!**_

Drum solos came from the end of the stairs, that it was a signal of the tournament, "OH NO! The tournament! We're too late! Come on!" Po exclaimed as they ran up the stairs, even though it was only one third miles left.

* * *

_**--Jade Palace Theatre--**_

Meanwhile, inside the theatre, a palace pig banged a gong t announce their arrival, "Let the tournament begin!" he called, and the crowds went wild.

On the other hand, Po, Sora, Goofy and Donald had finally made it to the top step, huffing and puffing. "Yes!" Po congratulated himself, "We did it!"

"Yea, I can't believe we're still breathing!" Sora declared.

"Then, Goofy caught a glimpse in his eyes, the gates were closing and slammed shut. "He-yuk! Guys, the gates are closing!" he shouted.

"WHAT!?" they shouted in disbelief.

"Well, that's it. We're heading back to the noodle shop-" Donald was easy to give up, but then Po noticed something quick.

"A porthole!" he pointed out at the edge of the wall.

"And I take that back." Donald added.

Goofy scanned the porthole and it was too high for them to reach, "Guys, it's at least ten foots tall there, how are we suppose to reach it?" Goofy asked.

Soon, Sora thought an idea as he stared at Po, Goofy and Donald, he slowly lit up a smirk which gave them creeps. "I don't like that smile." Donald murmured.

* * *

After ten minutes, Sora had made it to the porthole because…he had friends helped him. Po was underneath Sora, and Goofy was underneath Po, and Donald was kinda pity because he was holding them, not to mention including a giant panda weight!

"This is worst plan in the history of plans!" Donald squawked.

"You have a better idea?" Sora asked back, and the duck got nothing to say.

"Do you see anything?" Po asked.

"Nothing, just saw a little old man with an tortoise behind." Sora replied by peered inside.

"That's Master Shifu and Master Oogway, the greatest kung fu master and the wise leader of the Valley of Peace." Po murmured, feeling excited to think about it. And then he asked, "Then do you say the Five?"

"No, but shhsshhh! There's an announcement!" Sora shushed them and occupied on the listen.

Shifu, the red panda said dramatically loud and clear even it could be heard outside the theatre, "Citizens of the Valley Peace!" he said, and keep on, "For one thousand years, we have waited for the Dragon Warrior of legend, the one who will bring peace to our valley. But now the wait is over!"

"Wow, sound serious." Goofy said, hands shaking by holding Sora and Po.

"Are you kidding? This is the greatest day of Kung Fu history, more like to China. Oh no, I'm missing everything! I mean, whoever get picked by Master Oogway, is gonna be Master Tigress." He confidently said.

"Who?" Donald squawked.

Before Po could answer Donald's question, Shifu was about to introduce his star students. "It is my great honour," he said, "to present to you…Tigress! Viper! Crane! Monkey! Mantis! The Furious Five!!" he called their names.

Po screamed like a crazy fans, Donald was also got shocked by that cried as he almost got losing his balance. One by one, the Furious Five jumped into the centre of the ring. The spectators roared when they approached the ground.

"Whoa!" Sora exclaimed.

"I know, they're awesome! Let me see them!" Po said as he and Sora switched their position, Sora was now holding Po's extremely heavy weight. "Wow!" Po drew in a breath. There they were, his idols, the most amazing kung fu stars in the Valley of Peace. And there he saw Tigress, _'Man, she's gorg-'_

Just then a strong gust of wind from Crane had knocked Po and the gang down and blew the porthole shut. The trio and Po fell onto the ground, groaning and moaning. Inside, the Furious Five readied themselves. "Warriors, prepare!" Shifu called out.

Po quickly got up and glanced around desperately while the trio was too exhausted to get up. Finally, he spotted a peephole in the door. "Oh good!" he cried, "A peeky hole!"

"Master Crane! Ready for battle!" Shifu announced.

Po watched trough the crack as Crane spread his wings. "Wow," he murmured, "The Thousand Tongues of Fire!"

Suddenly, a spectator inside the arena stood in front of Po, blocking his view. "Whoa!" te pig murmured, as Crane soared towards to the sky, "Look at that!"

"Hey!" Po cried frantically. "Get out of my way!" he back up, trying to get a better look at Crane, accidentally got step on Goofy and Donald, "Opps, sorry, my bad!" he quickly apologized. At the end, he toppled down the steps.

Inside the theatre, the crowd gasped in awe at Crane's acrobatic show. "Incredible!"

"That was amazing!" someone cried, "I've never seen anything like it!"

One by one, the Furious Five performed. Po desperately tried to get inside, of course including Sora, Goofy and Donald the trio. Then he found a pole and attempted to vault over the side of the theatre. Instead, he landed flat on his back. Next, he rigged a catapult out of a tree, but that didn't work either.

Donald gave Sora and Goofy popcorn, "How many times he had tried?" he asked while he was licking his lollipop.

"About ten times, I think." Sora said while he was eating his popcorns.

When Po was pulled an old but strong tree as it was his eleventh tries, Shifu announced from inside the ring, "Believe me, citizens, you haven't seen anything yet!"

"I know!" he declared.

"That's for sure." Sora murmured. And Po tied a rope to the tree.

"Master Tigress!" Shifu blared, "Face Iron Ox and his Blades of Death!"

While Tigress set up her move, Po used rope to swing himself high in the air. He got a quick peek at the powerful-looking tiger before landing hard in a fireworks cart. Sora and the others were owed as they felt the pain Po.

After the Furious Five had finished demonstrating their expert moves, Master Oogway stepped into the centre of the arena. He raised his hand, and the crowd instantly hushed. "I sense the Dragon Warrior is among us." Oogway said solemnly.

Shifu motioned for the Furious Five to gather in the centre of the ring. "Citizens of the Valley of Peace," he called out. "Master Oogway will now choose…the Dragon Warrior!" Shifu looked at Oogway and bowed. Oogway nodded and closed his eyes. Inside the theatre it was completely still.

At long last they would all learn the name of the mighty Dragon Warrior.

* * *

While the spectators were occupied on their new soon-to-be Dragon Warrior the Furious Five, they didn't notice that Zexion and another same in black cloak figure were standing on the roof of the theatre.

* * *

Meanwhile, Po was still lying back on the firework cart. Sora, Donald and Goofy rushed over him, "Po, buddy, are you okay?" Sora worriedly asked.

Po groaned as he faced to his friends, caressing his head, "Argh! I'm fine, I think. What happened?" he then asked.

"Well, after you landed on these fireworks cart. Shifu announced they're going to choose the Dragon Warrior." Donald replied.

"What!?" Po's eyes snapped, "Oh no! They're choosing the Dragon Warrior! I'm missing it!" e glanced around frantically. All round the cart were powerful explosives. Sora then knew what Po wanted to do.

"Oh no, you wouldn't dare." Sora warned.

"Oh yes, I will. And that'll do it." Po replied with a smirk.

Working fast, Po tied a load of fireworks to a chair, eventually Sora and the others helped. Then he hopped on it and lit the fuse. "Where did you get a match anyway?" Goofy asked while he was scratching his forehead.

Po was kinda agree with Goofy , he only shrugged and prepare to lunch. But just then, Po's father, , had been looking everywhere for his son. He cried, "Po!" finally he spotted him. Then he saw the fireworks tied to Po's chair. "What are you doing, son?" he rushed over and tried to blow out the fuse.

"What does it look like _**I'm/he's**_ doing?" Po and Sora both said in unison as a shot back. Although, had no time to confuse or hesitate and he tried hard to blow out the fuse.

"Stop! Stop, Dad! I'm going to see the Dragon Warrior!" he shouted.

"But…" stared at him. "I don't understand, son. You finally had a noodle dream."

Sora tapped Po's shoulder and pointed at the fuse, burning closer and closer to the fireworks. Po stared at Sora and Sora nodded as a support. "I lied, Dad," he blurted out. "I don't really dream about noodles. I LOVE KUNG FUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Po and the trio closed their eyes tightly, Po gripped his chair, getting ready for takeoff. But a second later he was still on the ground. "Oh no, the fuse was a dud." Donald said with pity.

"You're not helping, Donald." Sora and Goofy said.

held out Po's apron, "Come on, son. Let's get back to work." He sighed.

Po sighed as well, "Okay." He replied sheepishly. His father was right. He should be selling noodles, not spending his time on kung fu. Sora patted his shoulder as an apologize.

When Po almost reached for the apron, Donald had had enough as he silently cast a fire spell on the fireworks, the sparkle of flame flew over to the fuse.

_**BOOM!**_

The fuse had suddenly lit the fireworks tied to the chair. Po blasted upward over the arena, sending a shower of fireworks into the air. Sora, Goofy and Donald watched in awed and laughed with excited. Sora stared at Donald, "What did you do?" he asked with arms crossed his hips.

Donald shrugged, "Just giving him a _push_." He replied with a wink.

"Come back!" yelled.

"Yea, maybe not a very good time." Sora sceptically said.

"Po!" then opened the gate of the theatre, he _**pulled**_ it slightly. Sora, Donald and Goofy saw in astound, Po was trying to get in, but instead of pulled it, he pushed it hard! The trio had fallen into an anime-style of being a fool all the time.

The crowd below watched the explosion of colour. "Oooooh!" they cried in awe. "Aaaaaahhhh!" even Shifu, the Furious Five were amused of that. But Oogway was too focused on the choosing as he ignored it.

Po soared up, up and up… until finally the fireworks died out. "Uh oh," Po whispered, knowing what was coming next. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" he was going to fall.

Below him, Oogway raised his hand. He was ready to name the Dragon Warrior. And then…

_**SMASH!**_

Before Oogway could say anything, Po landed in the centre of the ring with a big crash, also right exactly in font of Tigress. A huge cloud of dust and smoke engulfed the giant panda. Slowly, Po opened his eyes. To his astonishment, he was facing Oogway…who was pointing a long claw at him.

Po looked around in confusion, "Okay…" he fumbled to explain. "I just want to see who the Dragon Warrior was. And now, I'm, uh, going…Sorry to disturb you all."

A strange smile flickered across Oogway's face. "How interesting," he murmured. Po tried to duck out of the way, but Oogway's claw followed him wherever the panda moved.

Tigress stood behind Po. "Master," she asked in confusion. "Are you pointing at me?"

"No." Oogway shook his head. "I'm pointing at him." He replied.

"Who?" Po asked. 'Oh boy' he thought, an odd sensation rippling through him. For some reason the old tortoise was pointing straight at Po.

* * *

Back to the roof of the theatre, the in-hood figure asked Zexion a favour, "I'll take over here. You'll go to the Chor Gom Prison" he said.

"Whatever, but you take over my fun." Zexion complained and then he vanished. Leaving the in-hood figure released his hood and it showed a blond girl face, and she was Larxene, the only female in the Organization XIII. She stared at the ring which made her head was full of evil ideas, she smirked and chuckled evilly.

"This is going to be so much fun…" she murmured with a snap of her finger.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

So? What do you think? Well, anyway, REVIEW!!!!!!!


	5. Assault! Tai Lung’s New Power!

Sorry for keeping so late, school-works and tests! Hope you understand and will like it! REVIEW REMEMBER!!!!

* * *

**Kingdom Heart, Enter the Mystical Land of Wisdom**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Assault! Tai Lung's New Power!**_

* * *

Back to the theatre, Po was confused and so did the Furious Five and Master Shifu. And the wise tortoise replied to the giant panda again, softly. "I'm pointing at you, panda." He said softly.

"Me?" Po echoed, skeptically.

Then, before he could say or do anything more, Oogway lifted Po's paw with his staff and held it up for everyone to see. "the universe has brought us the Dragon Warrior!" he announced triumphantly.

"_What?"_ Po said.

"_What?" _the Furious Five said in unison.

"_What?" _cried Shifu.

"_What?"_ Po's dad shouted.

"_What?"_ Sora, Donald and Goofy said in unison.

Just then a palace pig banged the gong loudly, the signal that the Dragon Warrior had been chosen. The crowd cheered wildly as Po stood there, utterly bewildered. Confetti rained down everywhere.

'_Me? I'm the Dragon Warrior?'_ He thought. _'This can't be happening.'_

While he was wondering, Sora, Donald and Goofy rushed over to him. The Furious Five quickly held up their fighting stance.

"Whoa! Easy there, fella!" Goofy claimed.

"Who and _**what**_ are you? You aren't around here." Tigress warned, growling.

Before the trio could speak anything, Po then looked back to his friends, "What? Hey! Hey! It's okay, guys! They're my friends!" he shouted as he blocked between Sora, Donald, Goofy and his idols.

The Five then slowly held down their stances and Tigress walked towards to Po, which made him nervously of didn't know what to say. Then when they face to face, Tigress used her ember eyes glared at him and said, "So you think you're really the Dragon Warrior?" then she let out a sarcastically chuckle, and continued, "Listen, I don't care what you did against to Master Oogway, but let me tell you. You are-"

_**BOOM!!!**_

"What the?" Donald squawked. An explosion from the roof has cut Tigress's cruel criticism.

At that moment, Heartless and Nobodies appeared in the ring, the crowd gasped in horrid and frightened. So as the Furious Five because they had never seen those creatures before and not to mention that its hideous movements.

Shifu was a little bit panicked, then he looked at his master, who was strangely calm. "Master! We must do something! The villagers are in danger!" he claimed.

Oogway was remaining in silence a while, then when he caught a glimpse on Sora, Donald and Goofy. He spoke, "Let this tournament continue." with those words, he leaned himself to his staff and closed his eyes peacefully, leaving Shifu was eye-widening.

_'That's it!?' _Shifu thought, eyes blankly. But he quickly got snapped as he ordered his students, "Furious Five, ATTACK!!"

The Furious Five nodded and obeyed as they began to show off their awesome or should I say, _fearsome_ skills. While the Five were busying, Po and Sora have no idea what they were going to do.

Suddenly, two hazed figures appeared in front of Sora, Po, Donald and Goofy. And it was Zexion and Larxene!

"You're…" Sora stammered as he didn't catch her name.

"That's right, you little twerp! It is I, the twelve members of the Organization XIII!!" she introduced herself proudly, but sadly she didn't expect the next.

"Ah…what was your name again?" Sora sheepishly asked.

Larxene then quickly fell into anime-style, Po and the Furious Five were sweat-dropped. Neither to Donald and Goofy, they also had forgotten about Larxene ever since that last battle (_Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories_).

"WHY!! YOU INSULTING BRAT!!!! IT'S LARXENE!!" she madly said, so as her face was expressing of furious.

On the other hand, Zexion agreed with Sora, "That was a good one." he commented.

"Which side are you on anyway?" Larxene skeptically asked.

Zexion shrugged with a smile, and Larxene tried to ignore him as she commanded, "HEARTLESS! NOBODIES!! ATTACK!!!!!" she pointed at the Furious Five, Po, Sora, Donald and Goofy.

With that command, group of Heartless and Nobodies charged to them, but some of them were holding guard on the crowd, as their hostage. (A/N: I'm not so good at the fighting scene, but I would try.)

"Students! Attack!!" Shifu shouted and the battle began!

Tigress quickly gave a Nobody a quick fist as she was trying to pulverize it, but it didn't work before it healed itself up! "What the!?" she exclaimed, shocked.

Monkey leaped into the midair and swiftly kicked the Nobodies. Unfortunately, it didn't work and it never would!

"This will never end!" Mantis shouted with a fierce punch on a Heartless.

Viper hopped on Crane's back and Crane swung her like a wave of the sword, many Heartless were down. However, it turned out physically couldn't hurt them, not even a scratch. "We can't fight them! They're too strong!" Viper shouted as Crane pulled back.

"I'm opening for suggestions!" Crane yelled. Heartless began surrounded them slowly.

Even Shifu had to do something before everyone would be a dead meat. But Master Oogway, who was still leaning his staff and didn't make a single move. He gave two or three Heartless and Nobodies an air kick, but their airs and graces of healing made him sick.

While the Five were fighting, Po, Sora and the gang were standing inside the ring and watched the kung fu warriors fighting. "Why are we standing here? We must help them!" Po claimed.

"Huh? You're talking to me?" Sora joked.

"GUYS!" Po yelled.

"Sorry…" Sora nervously chuckled, but in a quick snap, his eyes had changed into serious. "**They can't do this alone**, not even without this _**thing**_!" he announced as he held his Keyblade and in battle station state, and so were the others.

"SHOW THEM YOUR FODACITY!!" Po shouted, excitedly and they charged.

Donald cast his _'Donald Fire'_ as it burnt several Heartless, and swung his wand that created a huge of blizzard to freeze down the Nobodies, Sora then slice them and they vanished!

"I got it!" Donald cried as he used _'Fire Boost' _to increase his fire attacks.

"Don't give up!" Sora shouted after dealing five Heartless.

"Sora!!" Goofy shouted as he needed assistance while he used his shield to defend himself from the Nobodies.

"Goofy! Throw them to me!" Sora yelled.

As Goofy used 'Goofy Turbo' to dash the enemies and hit them towards Sora and he cut them into a half. When Sora finished them, he held up his head and saw there was one more Nobody behind Goofy. "Goofy! Watc-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Po had already bounced off that Nobody! "Hey, guess what? Looks like my belly do come in useful somehow!" even tough they were in a fight, Po couldn't help to crack a joke.

"Great job, Po!" Sora commented with thumbs-up, Donald and Goofy did too.

But a small victory wouldn't make the whole army of Heartless and Nobodies gone. Larxene and Zexion started to laugh evilly to them, "Foolish children!! You'll never defeat the Organization XIII!!" Larxene proudly claimed.

"Oh please, you Organization had said those lines so many times, are you out of ideas?" Donald ignored her.

"We'll see about that." Sora challenged as he clutched tightly his Keyblade.

After 30 minutes of fighting, they were exhausted, including the Furious Five and Shifu. While Sora was busying with the two members of Organization XIII, Po spotted his favourite idol, Tigress, was surrounded by the Nobodies. Tigress had no idea what to do except attack and attack, but it didn't effect to the Nobodies.

"Back off!!" she cried. "I said back off!!" she repeated.

'_Oh no, Master Tigress is in trouble! I have to do something, quick!' _Po thought. As he charged into the circle of the Nobodies.

The Nobodies were backed a little bit, "If you want to get her, go over me first." Po bravely announced, but deep down, he was scaring to pee.

However, Tigress wasn't amused. "Move over, you panda! This is my fight-Argh!" she angrily growled at Po, but the pain of the wound that on her left shoulder caused her more pain.

"Easy there, _Princess_. You can't beat these fellows alone." He said as he pushed her a little back behind his back.

The word had caught up Tigress's mind, _'Princess!? Just what does this flabby Panda think who he is!?'_ Tigress furiously thought. "By what do you got? Do you know anything about kung fu or even have a personal weapon?" she then sarcastically asked.

That gave Po a problem, because he never do or learn kung fu, not to mention he didn't have his own weapon except the skills of making the noodles! Suddenly, "PANDA!!" a call of his name from the stage of the tournament before he gave up, he looked up and it was Master Oogway (Finally he awakes...).

"What-?" before Po had time to confuse, Oogway had already thrown him over his staff. Instinctively, Po caught it.

At first, nothing happen except it was just an ordinary thousand-year old staff. But slowly, it began to glow in his paws, as the light of the staff had shined bright over the theatre. The Heartless and the Nobodies couldn't take so much light as they began shuddering and twisting their body.

"Urgh! What is this?" Zexion asked, covering his eyes with his sleeves.

When the lights slowly fade away, Po then opened his eyes. To his surprise, the old staff that he was holding a few seconds ago was no longer here, instead a cool spear rest in his paws! The new transformed staff has a sharp and long blade at the top with complex pictures decorated the blade, and below it was a jade orb. And the rest, was like a forest tree as it had a few vines over the spear, liked the old staff previous.

"Whoa!" Po gasped amazingly, couldn't believe what he had done.

It took three seconds for everyone to back on their position, "Po, don't just stand there! Swing it!" Sora cried, desperately wanted to see what kind of energy it revealed.

Po hesitated, but he knew he had to do it. He took a deep breath and let out a cry and he swung the spear. Amazingly, when it slashed the Heartless or the Nobodies, it seemed have the same abilities as Sora's Keyblade.

The Heartless and Nobodies that surrounded Po and Tigress were destroyed.

"WHOAA! Guys, did you see that?" Po cheered excitedly.

Sora smiled, but quickly changed as he saw a Nobody was charging him. "PO! BEHIND YOU!!!" he cried as loud as he could.

Before Po had time to look back or attack, he let his guard down too quick, a Nobody has slashed a deep cut on Po's chest!

"Oh no…" Sora hoped he didn't see that coming. His eyes blankly stared at Po who was falling to the ground. "PO!!!" he shouted as he slashed every Heartless or Nobodies that blocked his way, that gave him the power to unleash the power of the Keyblade. In a quick second, all the Heartless and Nobodies were gone. Sora slide his way to Po, who was lying there, in the pound of his blood.

Zexion and Larxene weren't amused at all, they coldly stared down at Sora and the others. Larxene gritted and within a second, she and Zexion had vanished into the shadow. Probably there must be something worse will happen ahead…

On the other hand, Donald quickly used his cure power on Po, luckily, because of Po's fats, he wouldn't die by that easily. Sora, Donald and Goofy sighed of relief, the spear that Po used had changed back into its old staff form. Oogway picked it up carefully, seemed to know this all the time, he smiled.

Po gasped for breath and got up, "What just happened? Ouch!" he groaned the pain of his chest, which it left him a big scar on it.

"Hey, you're okay to be a fat boy." Sora said as he patted P's shoulder.

The giant panda looked down at him, "Is this a fat joke?" he asked, using '_Are you mocking me?' _tone.

Master Oogway walked towards Po and said, "You are the Dragon Warrior, it is your destiny."

"But Master Oogway, he's…" Shifu found out it was not a better place to talk, he walked beside Oogway and whispered the conversation.

"Master Oogway, that flabby panda cannot possibly be the answer to…to…our problem!" he blurted out. "Please, you were about to point at Tigress instead of that…thing! And that fight we were just let our guards down, it was an accident!" Shifu desperately said.

Oogway smiled gently. "There are no accidents." He told Shifu. He then turned at Sora, Po, Donald and Goofy, "You four can stay in the Jade Palace for a couple of days. For thank you for saving us." He said.

"Thanks." Sora replied, appreciably.

The old wise tortoise nodded slightly and slowly turned his way to the Jade Palace. Sora saw his knowingly face before he turned around. "Strange…"

"What's wrong?" Donald asked.

"That tortoise…I mean, Master Oogway. He seems to know something." Sora skeptically said.

"Probably..." Donald got to see his point, "he is the wisest guy around here, right?"

"I know that, it just…I don't know…" Sora then went into a deep thought. But it wasn't too long for him because Po patted his back so hard that caused him coughed.

"HEY GUYS!! We're going to stay in the Jade Palace, isn't that great?" Po cried with glee, he went on. "Really, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been standing right here, right now." He whispered.

"Hey, we're friends, right? That's what friends do." Sora said firmly.

"Yea!" Donald agreed.

"Hei-yuk!" same to Goofy.

"Thanks guys, you're my first friends in my life." Po said as he hugged them all.

The hug was so tight, they could barely breathe, "Po, stop….can't…breathe…" Sora barely said.

"Oh sorry about that!" Po then quickly released them, who were choking breathe. When they were ready, they turned at the Jade Palace and started to walk. They chatted while they were walking.

On the other hand, Shifu watched in dismay as they continued on their way to the Jade Palace. Not to mention that the Furious Five in shock, too. "Forgive us, master," Tigress said to Shifu, bowing her head and so were the others. "We have failed you."

"No," Shifu replied grimly, he still couldn't believe or face the fact of what had settled. "If the panda, porcupine, duck and the dog are still here or do not quit by morning, then_ I_ will have failed _you_."

* * *

_**--Chorh-Gom Prison--**_

It was dark when Zeng, the palace goose dispatched by Shifu, finally reached his destination. In the moonlight, Chorh-Gom Prison was an ominous sight. The huge jail was carved into the side of a frozen mountain. Made of iron and rock, it towered over the landscape, fifteen stories high. It had no windows, and only one door, which was bolted and sealed tight. Several rhinoceros guards clad in armor patrolled the grounds.

When Zeng told everything to the commander Vachir, of course he refused to double his guards and weapons. (Watch the movie) After Vachir showed the secretary system to Zeng that nothing would happen, like he said, "One way in, one way out."

After they finished viewing of Tai Lung, Zeng desperately wanted to leave this rotten place(Sorry, don't want him to leave his feather there). They left, and Tai Lung still remained silence. But suddenly, he heard someone called, whispering.

"Tai Lung…" still no respond.

"We can help you, join us." Still nothing.

"We'll free you and give you and army, you'll do us a favor as a return." Slowly began amused a he lift up his head a little.

"…Kill this Dragon Warrior and the Keyblader." His ember eyes quickly wide opened.

"…Done." Tai Lung finally spoke, silently.

The voice in the darkness chuckled evilly, and with a snap of his finger. The chains and the tortoiseshell armor were unlocked! Even Tai Lung couldn't believe what he just saw. While the guards didn't notice, the voice spoke again.

"I'll meet you outside." With those words, it was gone.

Finally, a rhino guard had spotted. "Oh no!! Tai Lung is free!" he cried.

Words have spread into Vachir's ears, "WHAT!!?" he cried in disbelief.

"Tai Lung is free! I must warn Master Shifu at once!" the goose squawked.

The commander slapped a hand over Zeng's mouth. "You're not going anywhere, goose!" he growled. "And neither is Tai Lung." He turned to the guards. "Bing up the elevator!" he ordered.

But the snow leopard was too quick as lightning in a flash, he kicked, punched, threw, blasted and sly the guards one by one, without any mercy. So quickly, he had made himself on bridge, that a few meters distance of the entrance, where Vachir, Zeng and the rest of the guards guarded there.

"We're dead," the goose murmured. "So very, very dead."

"Hush!" the commander shushed him. "Not yet we're not. NOW!" he ordered his men.

Archers set off explosives along the ceiling, sending massive stalactites crashing down onto the bridge. It began to crumble. With a powerful leap, Tai Lung launched himself into the air and jumped from falling boulder to falling boulder, slowly climbing upward. Eventually he reached the top and grabbed hold of the final string of explosives and slung it down at the guards.

Zeng turned to Vachir, "Can we run now?" he wanted to know.

"Yes!" the rhino replied. "Run for your life!"

_**KA-THOM!!!**_

A second later, the door to the prison blasted open. As the prison exploded, rhinos flew everywhere. The goose crashed to the ground. Groggily, he tried to sit up.

Suddenly, he felt paws claws around his throat. "I'm glad Shifu sent you," Tai Lung growled, "I was beginning to think I'd been forgotten." He smoothed the goose's ruffled feathers almost tenderly. "Fly back to the Jade Palace," he added in low voice, "And tell them, the _**real**_ Dragon Warrior is coming home!"

With that, he tossed Zeng into the air. Terrified, the goose fluttered off toward the Valley of Peace. Above him, white-hot lightning lit up the black sky.

Tai Lung watched the message goose gone, his ears perked up as he heard someone was clapping. "Well done, Tai Lung. I must say, I am impressed." Larxene revealed herself from the dark shadow.

"Who and what are you?" he demanded.

"Organization XIII, Larxene, the twelve member of Organization XIII." She politely introduced. And Zexion stood out beside, "Zexion, the sixth member of Organization XIII."

Although, Tai Lung wasn't interesting about knowing who they were, his mind was full of revenge and hatred. "It was you who had been talking to me in my head." He said to Larxene.

"We know you're the most powerful warrior around here, so we do need some assistant." Zexion said.

"I'll summon my own army and villains from every corner of China! And then the Valley of Peace will soon be frightened by our mighty claws!" he growled satisfactory by thinking of it.

"Good, finish this new Dragon Warrior and replace it. Kill the Keyblader too." Larxene added.

"Who's the Keyblader?" Tai Lung, he never heard of that call anyway.

"You'll know when the battle begins." Larxene coldly said.

Larxene and Zexion then stared at each other, smirking and snapped their fingers. "Our Heartless and Nobodies will help you, don't fail us." Zexion warned and he and Larxene vanished into the darkness, leaving the Heartless and Nobodies for the snow leopard who was laughing evilly through the storming, lightning, flashing night.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

How's that? just remember, review, man!


	6. Hall of Heroes and Training Hall

First, I would like to thank **Telracs 1994** for helping me a lot and support me on every chapter, and gave me such encouragement reviews. For this, I would like to say thank you. Oh, and also, hope you could hurry up update your story _'Amnesia'_, I can't wait!! YOU ROCK, GIRL!!

Enjoy and review!

* * *

**Kingdom Heart, Enter the Mystical Land of Wisdom**

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Hall of Heroes and Training Hall**_

* * *

The crowd has followed their new Dragon Warrior and chanted loudly, "Dragon Warrior! Dragon Warrior!" as they have reached the Jade Palace with the palanquin.

"Thank you! You're very kind!" Sora cheerfully responded as he waved his hands…ur…paws.

And when the palace gooses quickly closed the door, Sora had changed his attitude as quick in a flash, "Phew! Being a hero is tough!" he claimed.

"And by you, you mean _us_?" Donald asked grumpy as he crossed his arms.

Sora could only nervously chuckle as a response. Suddenly, Po interrupted them, in whisper, "Guys, look! We're in the Sacred Hall of Heroes!" he wanted to yelp but needed to control his excitement a little.

While the trio was having a tour around, Po was in silent deep thought,_ 'They can't really believe that I'm the Dragon Warrior. This is so crazy!! But yet, so awesome.' _Then his mind has flashed about Master Tigress, and remembered what he had spoken and acted like a hero to her said_ 'Princess'_, _'Oh no! She's gonna kill-'_

Suddenly, Goofy has interjected Po's serious thought, "Hey, Po! Do you have any idea what's this?" he asked as he pointed at the Rhino armor.

Heart of kung fu fans has already blinded Po as he put that thought behind his head, "Are you kidding? That's Master Flying Rhino's armor," he then took a closer look, "with authentic battle damage!"

Before Sora laid his finger on the Sword of Heroes, Po quickly cried at him. "DON'T DO IT!!!" that had frightened Sora the porcupine as he back away from the sword a little, Po rushed beside to Sora's side and explained, "The Sword of Heroes, said to be so sharp that you can cut yourself just by looking at it—OWW!!" as he demonstrated, true or lie, he cried by his finger seemed to be cut by just looking at the Sword of Heroes.

Sora, Donald and Goofy both exchanged their looks, and glanced at Po who was caressing his finger. The giant panda had run all the room, gasping and astounding of the ancient kung fu artifacts. Shouting, exclaiming, "Wow! The Invincible Trident of Destiny! The Lady Wu Song's Fan! The Golden Spear!" the trio was kind of impress or embarrass of Po's fans heart that they didn't know how to say.

Then something else caught Po's eyes. "Nooooooo!!!!!" he lowered his tone in disbelief. "Guys, you have got to see this!!" he claimed and the trio followed.

They rushed over to look at an object sitting on a pedestal. It was the Urn of Whispering Warriors.

When they leaned their eyes close to the urn, Sora shrugged his shoulders, "I don't see anything special of this." he honestly said.

"Shusss!" Po shushed him. "Be quiet, this is the Urn of Whispering Warriors," he continued, "it's said to contain the souls of the entire Tenshu army," Po whispered, and told them the story, "according to the legend, it is said that one day, the 500 warriors of the Tenshu army were called upon to fend off the attack of the 10,000 demons of the Scarlet moon. Although they were outnumbered 20 to 1, they didn't stop. They fought shoulder to shoulder, whispering,_ 'hold fast brothers, hold fast'_." He paused and looked at his friends to see if they were going to say something.

But when they didn't, he continued. "They were able to defend the village they were protecting for 100 days and finally drove the assassins away. The grateful villagers worked together to make the most ceramic vase that they have ever created. Do you know what it's made of?" he gave them a quiz.

"Umm… not really…What?" Sora curiously asked, and so did Donald and Goofy.

"…Usually urn are made of clay, and it has to be softened. So it must have been softened with," suddenly he paused and stared at the urn continued, sadly, "their tears…" he said in a mere whisper.

Sora, Donald and Goofy were all felt heart shattered after they heard the story, then Po added one more thing, "If you are quiet and still, you can hear them whispering their chant: _'Hold fast brothers, hold fast…'_" They leaned in, careful not to make a single sound. Their breathing was steady and quiet, and their movements were still. They tried to listen carefully, and heard the slightest whisper, _'Hold fast brothers…'_

The animals have saddened felt some creeps as then back away a little. Suddenly, a voice asked, "Have you finished your sightseeing?"

The trio and Po gasped in surprise. They thought that the urn was talking back! "He-yuk!!" that was all Goofy said, frighteningly, and ran behind Po's back.

"Sorry," Po said, "I should have come over to see you first."

Another reply came back instantly, "My patience is wearing thin."

"Oh well," Donald told the talking urn, "It's not like you're going anywhere." He sarcastically said.

The voice sighed, "Would you turn around?" it snapped.

"Oh, sure." Sora said as they spun around, and saw someone was standing behind them, scowling. It was Master Shifu, who was crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Hey, how's it going?" Po said. Then he and Sora turned back at the same time back to the urn, "Now how do you get five thousand souls----"

Abruptly, Po spun around again, "Master Shifu!" he cried. His massive body lurched backward as pushed Sora, lost his balance, knocking into the urn. It smashed to the floor.

"Oh no!" Po and Sora said in unison. "Someone broke that. But I'm going to fix t. do you have some glue?" he asked Shifu sheepishly.

Shifu glared at them standing before him. "So you're the legendary Dragon Warrior, hmmmm?" he said sarcastically.

"Urrr…I guess so." Po answered nervously.

The red panda smiled tightly, "Wrong!!" he told Po, shaking his head furiously. "You are not the Dragon Warrior. You will never be the Dragon Warrior until you have learned the secret of the Dragon Scroll!" the teacher pointed to an elaborately carved dragon. In its mouth it clutched a single scroll.

"Cool," the gang said in unison, staring in awe, especially Po and Sora.

"The Dragon Scroll!" Po exclaimed, he turned back to Shifu. "So how does this work? Do you have a ladder or trampoline or something so I can get up there?"

Shifu glared at him again, he snickered, "You think it's thateasy? That I am just going to hand you the secret to the limitless power?"

"No!I…" Nervous, Po let out his words trail off.

"One must first master the highest level of kung fu," Shifu snapped. "And it's clearly impossible if that one is someone like you."

"Someone like me?" Po echoed uncertainly, Sora and Donald and Goofy began worry.

"Yes!" Shifu declared. Slowly, he walked around Po, looking closely at him and poking various body parts with his bamboo flute. They have completely forgotten the existence of the trio, "You'll never master kung fu with this fat butt or those flabby arms!" he scoffed.

Then he eyed Po's stomach, "And that ridiculous belly," he added, smacking him there.

"Hey!" Po protested.

Shifu sniffed him, "Not to mention, your utter disregard for personal hygiene."

"Oh, he had gone too far…" Sora murmured.

"Now wait a minute!" Po agrued, "That's a little uncalled for!"

"Don't stand that close to me," Shifu ordered. "I can smell your bad breath!"

"But he got the point." Donald agreed with Shifu, merely murmuring.

"Listen." Po tried to tell him. "Oogway said that I was the---"

Shifu quickly grabbed one of Po's outstrenched fingers and pinched it hard. Po grimaced and gasped, "The Wuxi Finger Hold! Not the Wuxi Finger Hold!" he said.

The red panda grinned slyly, "Oh, so you know this hold?"

Po furiously nodded, "It was developed by Master Wuxi in the Third Dynasty, yes!"

'_What's the big deal with this hold?' _Sora thought.

"Oh, then you must also know what happens when I flex my pinkie," Shifu went on.

"I know what happens!" Po muttered, whimpering.

"You know what the hardest part of this move is?" Shifu asked. "The hardest part is to cleaning up afterward." He snickered.

'_Is it __**that**__ bad?' _the trio thought in unison, skeptically.

"Okay! Okay!" Po begged, "Take it easy. Please take it easy!"

"Now listen closely, panda." Shifu snarled at him. "Oogway may have picked you, but when I'm through with you, I promise, you're going to wish he hadn't. Are we clear?" then he turned at Sora, Donald and Goofy, snarling, "And you three, same as the panda! That previous battle we were just loosening up a little, maybe it was your lucky. But afterward this, we're going to show what kind of _**real**_ warrior should be! Do we clear?"

The gang and Po nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes. We're clear. We're _soooooo_ clear!"

"Good." Shifu let go of Po's finger, finally satisfied. "I can't wait to get started." He said in a tone that made Po and the gang nervous-----very, very nervous.

* * *

_**--Training Hall--**_

"Are you okay, Po?" Goofy asked while they were the path to the Training Hall.

Although, Po was still nursing his wounded fingers a little later, "Well, a little got scared…but, yeah, I'm okay." He replied.

"I don't get it, what's the big deal with this holding a finger thingy? It doesn't look like a powerful technique." Sora sarcastically said as he held up his two fingers each of his hand and motioned it like a crab.

"You have no idea. The Wuxi Finger Hold is not only a technique, it's one of the highest level of kung fu. Once you got it, no one knows what happen to the victim." Po seriously said.

When the doors to the Training Hall slid open, inside were all kinds of equipment for working out, including a harrowing obstacle course full of spinning spikes and moving wooden clubs. The Furious Five were also there, training and performing some of the most dazzling kung fu moves that Po had ever seen, probably including Sora, Donald and Goofy.

Po's jaws dropped when he saw Tigress pulverized a swinging, spiked ball made of wood, sending splinters everywhere. And one of the pieces have hit Po's forehead to snap him awake.

"Ouch!" Po cried and quickly caressed his forehead.

However, Shifu didn't care about him, "Let's begin." Shifu calmly said, gesturing to the gauntlet.

Po and the gang's eyes went wide. "Whoa! Wait! Wait! Wait! Now?" Po asked, uncertainly.

"Here?" Sora, Donald and Goofy added, eye-widened.

"Yes, now!" Shifu snapped back, "Unless ou think the great Oogwya was wrong, and you're the Dragon Warrior." He teased.

"Oh, well, I—I don't think if Po could do all those moves." Sora stammered, Po sighed of relief of thank Sora.

"Neither do us can!" Donald and Goofy added.

"Well, if we don't try, we'll never know, will we?" Shifu said smugly, and quickly changed his attitude at Sora them, "And this is none of your concern!!" he snapped.

"Uh, yeah," Po tried to explain. "It's just—maybe we can find something more suited to my _level_."

"And what level is that?" Shifu demanded.

"Well, you know," Po said, "I'm not a master yet. But let's start with _zero_, level zero." He suggested.

Shifu then chuckled smugly, "Oh no, there is no such thing as level zero." Shifu retorted.

"Hey!" Donald spotted a training dummy. It had a friendly looking smile on its face. "Maybe Po can start with that." He suggested.

"That thing?" Shifu scoffed. "We use that for training children! And for propping open the door when it's hot." He explained, a little in disbelief. Then, he added, "But if you insist…"

"I do!" Po said. As he turned toward the dummy, the Furious Five gathered around him to watch the _so-called_ training session.

"Wow!" Po exclaimed in amazement. "Here I am with the famous Furious Five." He looked at them more closely. "You're so much bigger than your action figures! Except for you, Mantis," e added, "you're about the same."

Then Mantis gave him a dark glare, everyone knows how he hates when people talk about his size.

Po then quickly realized he had made a huge mistake, Shifu snapped before he slipped into a deep thought, "Go ahead, panda," Shifu said impatiently. "Show us what you can do."

"Come on, Po, you can do this." Sora tried to encourage him.

"Yea!" Donald cheered.

"O!" Goofy added.

Shifu then coughed to stop their encouragement, although Po had already thanked them in heart. However, he wasn't so sure what to do. "Um…" Po glanced self-consciously at the Furious Five again. "Are they going to watch?" he asked uneasily, "Or should I just wait until they get back to work?"

"Hit it!" Shifu commanded. "Hit the dummy, panda!"

"I mean, I just ate." Po said, stalling. "So I'm still digesting. You know what that means—my kung fu may not be as good as usual." He was trying to make an excuse.

"Just hit it!" Shifu repeated.

Po took a deep breath. "All right," he murmured. He danced around the dummy, pretending it was a bad guy and trying to tune out the fact that six kung fu experts were watching his every move. Not to mention, that Sora, Donald and Goofy were watching, too, occupied.

"Whatcha got, buddy?" he said in the dummy's face. "You got nothing because I've got it right here. You picking on my friends? Get ready to feel the thunder! I'm coming at you with the crazy feet. My feet are a blur. I'm a blur," Po went on as he danced in place. "You've never seen panda bear style, you've only seen praying mantis! Or a monkey style! Or a slid-snake--"

Shifu had had enough as he demanded, "Would you hit it?" he tried to be polite.

Finally, Po stopped his dancing feet, "All right, all right." He replied.

He hit the dummy lightly, and it rocked back into place. However, it didn't impress anyone, not even Sora and the gang, in spite of they wanted to laugh out loud.

"Good," Shifu told him. "Why don't you try again? A little harder this time." He requested.

Po then obeyed as he punched the dummy again, this time knocking it all way backward. He turned back to Shifu, a proud look on this face. "How's that—" he started to ask.

_**WHAP!**_

Just then, the dummy swung back and smacked Po hard. Dazed, Po tripped and stumbled his way through the obstacle course. When Sora and the gang wanted to jump over there to save him, Shifu immediately stopped him by his rising palms.

"I thought I told you three this is none of your concerns." He stated coldly.

Sora gritted his teeth and backed away a little and watched the scene with Shifu and the Furious Five, who were half amused and half disgusted. They had never seen a demonstration like the one being put on by this enormous, bumbling panda.

"Po! Look out!!" Sora, Donald and Goofy cried in unison as a warning.

"What—" but it was too late.

A spiky tethered ball slammed into Po, sending him flying into the jade turtle exercise bowl that rattled him around. The trio could feel what it like when you were rolling in a round bowl without stopping, which would make you puke (vomit).

"This will be easier than I thought," Shifu remarked to the Furious Five and Sora them. "The panda will be gone in no time."

"Oh yea, how can you be so sure?" Sora leaned close himself to the small elder red panda.

"Sora!!" Donald cried, thinking of he was being unrespectable.

"What does that mean?" Shifu asked, narrowed his glared into Sora's sky blue eyes.

"You can't change a heart which is already become a light." He said firmly with his finger pointed at his heart.

Before Shifu could answer, the jade turtle exercise bowl had spilling Po out, and he stumbled into an army of spinning wooden clubs that were studded with metal points. "Ow! Those are heard! Oooh! I think I…_Ooof_!" the last club slammed into his tenders, _**hard**_.

"Ohhhhhhhh!!!!" Po gasped.

Not only him actually, all the males, except Shifu, could feel what sort of pain he was suffering when a club hit on your painful place. Especially for males, if you know what I mean. Sora tightened his eyes and covered his important place by his paws, "Ooohh! That's definitely, really, really hurt!! I don't know how you guys suffered?" he claimed.

Back to Po, he reached out to grab a pole, so he could pull himself up to his feet. That was a mistake actually. Immediately, it spun him around, and let Po got pummeled all over…_again_.

When Po emerged out the other side, battered and bruised, he then found himself standing on a floor covered with small tubes that shot out bursts of flames. "Yikes!" Po cried, feeling his feet get singed. He hopped across, trying to blow out the flames.

As they watched the _firework_ scene that Po created, everyone couldn't help but to avoid those bright flash lights of flames. With a last strike, the last flame was the biggest as it sent Po up in the air and made the ground trembled after he fallen on the ground.

"That's new." Crane calmly commented.

"I'm following you." Viper agreed.

"P-hew!! Smells like a burnt panda corpse!" Monkey declared.

"Is he dead?" Donald asked.

"Five percent for unknown, and as for the rest, _definitely_." Mantis joked, chuckling sarcastically on Monkey's shoulder.

Finally, Po had managed to crawl over to a side part of the room, where is friends, idols and kung fu master were standing. He looked up at Shifu, who'd been watching Po's 'workout' with a look of astonishment on his face.

"So," Po wanted to know," how did I do?"

"You did…_very well_, Po." Sora tried not to make him too upset.

"Pathetic." Tigress cold-bloodily shot.

The trio's eyes went wide on her, that was too honest and harsh! Couldn't she can make an easy encouragement for their new teammate!? But Po didn't mind of her as he kept staring at Shifu.

Shifu stared at him for a full minute before answering. "Thanks to you, panda, there is now a level zero." He said and blew out the small flame that on Po's top head. And then they called t a day, the longest day they had ever been.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	7. Summon Army

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I promise I'll give you longer chapter than this one. This one is about Tai Lung summon the army, so that's why this is so short, if you know what I mean. **

**Anyway, enjoy!! Read and review!!!**

* * *

**Kingdom Heart, Enter the Mystical Land of Wisdom**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Summon Army**_

* * *

_**--Tai Lung's Old Training Ground--**_

On the other hand, in a distant place, a nowhere where there was nothing but dusts, a giant symbol of Tai Chi on the ground and eight nearly-destroyed dragon structures. In the centre of the Tai Chi, there were a group of villains from every corner of China.

There were the Wu Sisters, fierce crocodile, wolf and gorilla bandits, General Tso the Crocodile, General Ox. "Hey, what's the big deal? You have that stupid invitation too!?" General Tso impatiently said.

"You bet we do have." One of the Wu Sister, with blue eyes said.

"And bet you have too." Another one with purple eyes said.

"For us that might be too." The one with the green eyes said.

"Wow, that rhymes." The wolf gangsters whispered at each other, and most of them nodded in agreement.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here? It isn't that famous female warriors, Masters of Claws, **the Wu Sister**? Such a coincidence that we meet here." General Ox said, sarcastically, or more like teasing.

The next thing he knew, was the Wu Sisters have already knocked him down faced to the rock ground. They giggled and said, "Never underestimate the foes." The one with blue eyes said.

"That's true." Spoken a voice came from above them, it was Tai Lung!

"Tai Lung!!?" the villains were shocked.

"I thought he was in prison." One of the bandits whispered.

But the sharp-eared snow leopard had heard it, "I did, but I managed to escape." He calmly said, landing in front of them. He then went on, "I've gathered you all villains here, for asking if you want to join in my army or not." He said.

The villains didn't say anything at first, General Tso the crocodile spoke, "What's in for us?"

"Once I have got the thing that rightly belongs to me, I'll let you have the whole Valley of Peace." He vowed.

General Tso seemed to have a little interest of that offer, "I'm in your list of your army, Master Tai Lung." He said as he bowed at him.

"And count on us too." The Wu Sisters added, "We don't care about the Valley of Peace, but we'd love to serve a man who had…hatred." One with the green eyes said.

"Stubborn mind." One with the blue eyes said.

"_Heartless_." One with purple eyes said.

The next thing they knew, was several of Heartless and Nobodies appeared in front of their eyes. The villains were surprised and shocked of what they were seeing. Tai Lung quickly assured his friends, "Don't worry, they're on our side. I've got a **little help **from somebody after the prison break."

"They don't look tough." The leader of the gorilla bandits added.

"As I said, don't underestimate your foe. They maybe don't look tough, but I'll assure you, they're very skilled." Tai Lung replied.

"We'll see about that." General Ox said as he made a demonstration. He took out his spear and stabbed one or two Nobodies, they struggled and twisted their bodies first. But then, the cuts on their body had healed by themselves.

"Impressive." the Ox said, putting back his spear.

"Anyway," Tai Lung wanted to say, "I think you have already the special even happened in the Valley of Peace…" suddenly he was interjected by the wolf bandit.

"And I heard they had already picked the Dragon Warrior." The same wolf bandit blurted out again.

They didn't know if he was no fear of death or not, General Ox reminded the little bandit. "You shouldn't have to say **that**."

"Huh?" that was the last word he ever said. In a second, he was being thrown into the sky by the strength-arm and a strong kick of Tai Lung.

"As I was saying…Yes, they may have chosen the Dragon Warrior, but I am the **real** Dragon Warrior! I also heard that some encounters arrived at the Valley of Peace and very different from any kind. They seem have some kind of magic to destroy these things." He pointed at the Heartless and Nobodies.

He continued, "Together, we can rule the whole valley! SO, WHO'S WITH ME?" Tai Lung roared.

The villains shouted and cheered as a response, Tai Lung was snickered and laughed evilly when he was seeing this view. The whole training ground was filling with sounds of army and different weapons were ready for the battle, or a war.

He slowly remember his old master, _'I've come home, Master.' _he deeply thought, thinking the torturing in past 20 years was going to pay on somebody else, "Shifu" he whispered.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	8. Words of Wisdom

**Sorry for updating so long, Easter holiday is here but unfortunately the homework that my freakin' school had given for us, was ten times more than the Chinese New Year holiday homework. So, hope you will understand. That maybe some of my stories will have to late for a while.**

**Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter, enjoy. And I don't own Kung fu Panda and Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

**Kingdom Heart, Enter the Mystical Land of Wisdom**

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Words of Wisdom**_

* * *

After witnessed the amazing training demonstration of that_ legendary Dragon Warrior_, they walked back to the bunkhouse, which was perched on a hill near the Training Hall. None of them could believe what they'd seen and heard today.

However, Sora, Donald and Goofy didn't need to sleep with Po or the Furious Five, they were insisted to sleep in the guest room which more space than the bunkhouse, it was right next to the bunkhouse.

"I can't believe it." Monkey first one to speak.

"No doubt of that." Crane agreed.

"I don't understand what Master Oogway was thinking, the poor guy will get himself killed!" Viper claimed, worriedly.

"He is so _mighty_! The Dragon Warrior," Crane began to talk a little exaggerate, "Fell out of the sky in a ball of fire!" he blurted out.

"When he walks, the very ground shakes." Mantis added, teasingly.

"We've waited a thousand years for the ultimate kung fu warrior," Tigress moaned. "And when we think, that Master Oogway would choose someone who actually knew kung fu."

"Yea, or one who could even touch his toes." Crane put in.

"Or even see his toes." Monkey added with sneer. And they burst out of laughter along the way.

As Po trailed along after them, since he overheard every word they were saying about him. By the time they reached the bunkhouse, he hung back, too embarrassed to follow them inside. But when they approached to the entrance, they saw Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Hey, guys." Sora greeted.

Although, the Furious Five weren't in mood of this as Tigress asked first, arms crossed underneath her hips, "It is in the middle of night and which why _our guests_ are here?" she asked, snide.

Before Sora could say anything, he then quickly caught someone in a glimpse, "PO!" he cried at his friend.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy! What are you guys doing here?" Po exclaimed and gave them each a high-five.

"He-yuk, we were just having a night-walk, that's all. Looking for more clues on searching…" suddenly his big mouth was shut by Donald and Sora. And glared at him, giving him an eye-contact as "This is a top secret! Don't blow it!". They didn't want anyone, not even Po, to know about their purpose of their mission.

Goofy then slowly calmed down as he nodded in understood, and Sora and Donald let go of their hands or paws. However, animals and bugs have sharp-eared intense as they heard some catchy words.

"Clues? What clues?" Mantis asked.

"Ahh…" Sora thought quick, and then he did. "WHOA! LOOK AT THE TIME, WE BETTER FINISH THIS WALK QUICKLY BEFORE IT'S DAWN ALREADY! SEE YOU GUYS IN THE MORNING, GOOD-NIGHT, PO, GUYS!" with those words finished, Sora had pulled Donald and Goofy ran as quick as possible out of their sight.

Po and the Furious Five watched it in sweat-dropped, but they shrugged at each other and they went inside the bunkhouse.

At last, after 5 minutes, the lights in the bunkhouse went out. "Whew." Po breathed a sigh of relief and then crept up the bunkhouse steps. Unfortunately, as the heavy panda tiptoed through the hallway, the floorboards creaked loudly.

"Sshhh!" Po whispered. Tentatively, he took a few more steps forwards.

_**Cre-e-aaak! Chank!**_

This time Po's foot had crashed through the floor. As he tried to recover, he made more loud noises.

_**Squeak-squeak-squeak-THUNK!**_

Po stumbled forward, banging through a bedroom door and landing on his back. When he opened his eyes, he saw Crane staring down at him. "Oh, hey," Po fumbled. "You're up!"

"Am now!" Crane replied dryly.

"I was just…uh…Woo! Some day, huh?" Po blurted out.

Crane stared at him again, not saying a word.

"Wheew!" Po blundered on. "That kung fu stuff is hard work! Are your biceps sore?"

Crane glanced at his wing. "I've had a long and rather disappointing day," he answered, scratching his chest. "So I should, yea, probably get to sleep right now."

"Yes, of course." Po said.

"Okay, thank you." Crane replied.

When Po started to leave, but he couldn't help but turning back toward Crane to say one more thing. "It's just…aw, man. I'm such a big fan of yours." He confessed.

Crane the smiled politely.

"You guys were totally awesome at the Battle of Weeping River," Po went on. "You were outnumbered one thousand to one, but you didn't stop, man, you just…HI-YAH!!" Po performed a series of clumsy-looking kung fu moves--and kicked a hole right through the paper wall.

From the other side of the wall, Monkey peered through the hole that Po had just made, he scowled at Po.

"Oh! Sorry about that," Po mumbled.

Crane wasn't too happy with him either. "Look, you don't belong here." He told the giant panda.

Po hung his hand, disappointing. He sighed, "I know, I know. I'm just a big, fat panda. My whole life, I've been nothing but a—"

"No," Crane interrupted. "I meant, you don't belong here, as in this room. It's my room. Property of Crane." He stated.

"Oh, okay. Right," Po said, flustered. "I get it. You want to go to sleep."

"Yes." Crane nodded. "Exactly."

"And I'm keeping you up," Po went on. "When we've got lots to do tomorrow. All right, the last thing I'm going to say is, you're awesome. Good night now." Finally, he left the room, shutting the door silently behind him.

Crane let out a deep sigh of relief. Po popped right back into the room. "What was that?" he asked.

"I didn't say anything." Crane replied.

"Oh, okay," Po answered. "All right, then. Good night, sleep well." He shut the door again gently, Crane then secretly covered his face with his wing in annoying.

Out in the hallway, he scolded himself. "I'm so stupid. I can't believe I did that." He wished he could sleep with his friends in the guestroom.

Sighing, he searched along the corridor for an empty bedroom where he could sleep. The floorboards groaned again under his heavy footsteps.

Suddenly, Tigress opened one of the doors and stuck out her head. Po winced when he saw the angry look on her face. "Oh, hey, Master Tigress. I'm sorry if I—" He said, putting on a chirpy voice.

Tigress interjected, "You don't belong here." She snapped.

"Sorry," Po apologized. "I'm, uh, just trying to find an empty room. I'll keep trying."

"No," she paused, and went on, "I mean, you don't belong in the Jade Palace. You're a disgrace to kung fu and if you have any respect for who we are and what we do, you will be gone by morning."

Po looked around nervously, as the rest of the Furious Five stood in their doorways, glowering at him. When Tigress was finished, they all slammed shut their doors, leaving Po standing there all alone.

But then again, Po then added, merely in whispered. "Big fan." He said at Tigress's room.

* * *

_**--Tigress's Room--**_

When Tigress still could hear Po spoke those two words at her, even though not face to face. She shook her head and went back to sleep. And deeply wished that Po would be leaving by tomorrow morning.

But then, she recalled the memory this afternoon that the Heartless and Nobodies sudden appeared in the Theatre of the Jade Palace, those words that Po had told her in impact,_"Easy there, Princess. You can't beat these fellows alone."_ For the first time, Tigress's face was blushing in heat.

She quickly got up and holding her warm cheeks, she had never felt this feeling in her life. _'What's this feeling? Could it be…Come on, Tigress, pull yourself together! Don't let that flabby panda get over your mind!!' _she thought, forcing herself to sleep, tighten her ember eyes.

* * *

_**--The Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom--**_

Back to Sora, Donald and Goofy, who looked exhausted, they still have no clues at all. "Let's call this a day, a night, whatever. I just want to get some sleep." Sora suggested, desperately.

"Agree." Goofy added, lying himself back on the ground.

"Oh fine." Donald did the same.

Suddenly, Sora caught a glimpse in his eyes, "Hum?"

"What's wrong?" Donald asked, half exhausted.

"Hey, is that Po over there?" he asked as he pointed at the Giant Panda who was sitting under a peach tree.

"It could be, let's check it out." Goofy suggested, slowly got up.

"I'm wondering what is he doing in the middle of the night?" Donald wondered.

"I don't know, but I do know we're going to get some peaches to eat!" with those announcement, Sora has run towards the peach tree. Donald and Goofy were in awestricken, thinking that Sora was still a kid after all.

'_You're such a loser, Po!'_ Po told himself dejectedly as he went back outside. He sat under a peach tree in the moonlight. _'You're not the Dragon Warrior—or any kind of warrior! You can't even do kung fu!' _

"Po?"

He spun around, mouth was hanging a peach. Looking blankly, Sora couldn't help but burst out their laughter. "Yea, go on, laugh at me! Laugh at the world's fattest panda!" Po had no strength to talk back as he angrily turned back.

"Come on, we were just kidding." Sora tried to control his laughter, and then he saw the depress face of his panda friend. He quickly changed his attitude as he patted Po's shoulder, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I…"

Before Po could say anything, Donald and Goofy interrupted. "Who cares, let's dig in! these peaches are so juicy!" Donald commented.

"And delicious!" Goofy added.

"Hey, save it for us!" Sora cried and then, they ate lots of peaches of the trees.

"I see you have found the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom," a familiar voice called out.

They spun around in unison, their faces dripping with peach juice. Oogway stood nearby, looking at them with a curious expression.

"Oh, is that what this tree is?" Po mumbled, his mouth stuffed with peaches. "I'm so sorry, I thought this was just a regular peach tree." He defended.

"It's true!" the trio defended themselves either.

Oogway understood, "I understand," he said and went on. "You eat when you are upset."

Sora, Donald and Goofy raised an eyebrow in unison. "Upset?" they then stared at Po.

"Upset?" Po shook his head. "I'm not upset. Why should I be upset?"

"So why are you upset?" Oogway asked.

A few seconds later, Po sighed. It was no use trying to lie to wise Master Oogway. "I stunk today," Po blurted out. "I probably stunk more than anyone else ever stunk in the history of kung fu, in the history of China."

"And a noodle folk." Goofy added, but Sora and Donald quickly gave Goofy a hard pat on his chest.

"Thanks." Po commented, in a deep voice.

"You're probably right," Oogway agreed.

"And the Furious Five, man, you should have seen their faces, they totally hate me!" Po went on.

"Totally," Oogway echoed.

"I mean, how's Shifu ever going to turn me into the Dragon Warrior?" Po asked. "I mean, I'm not like the Five. I've got no claws, no wings, no venom. Even Mantis has those…" he then imitated the insect's front legs. "Thingies in front." Po sighed. "Maybe I should just quit now and go back to making noodles."

Finally, Sora they have understood what was his problem, because of the training he had demonstrated and the Five's hatred faces at him. Sora slowly moved Po's face and made their eyes locked, "Po, look at me. I have seen and encountered many things worse than this. And I have learnt many things, and one thing that is the most important is..." He took a deep breathe, "**This is your destiny**." He said.

Oogway merely nodded and smiled, "Quit, don't quit." They have turned their face to the wise tortoise, "Noodles, don't noodles. You're too concern what happened and what will be."

"There is a saying," Oogway replied. "Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it is called the present."

At that, Oogway reached out and rapped the tree with his staff. A peach fell from the tree, landing right in Po's open paw. And then he left, leaving them alone to think.

"How did he…" Donald was eye-widened.

"They don't call him the wise one for nothing." Goofy chuckled.

Sora then eyed at Po, "So, what's your decision?" he asked.

Po thought for a while, and finally he had made up his mind. He stood up, "If this is the destiny I have o face, then I accept it!" Po announced.

"Now that's the spirit! Then good night!" Sora cried.

"And one more thing!!" Po bravely shouted.

"What's that?" the trio shouted again.

"Can I sleep with you guys tonight?" Po sheepishly asked, scratching his head and the trio fell in anime style.

* * *

But they didn't know that was a wolf spy were spying on them. "So this is the legendary Dragon Warrior and his warrior friends? Nothing is special, I should report this to Master Tai Lung." in a flash, he had vanished in the moonlight.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	9. Oogway's Time

**Back to the game, or movie, or fanfic set, whatever! Anyway, yesterday, my computer was broken two days, but luckily I had another computer to help to type my fanfic! (chuckling) So, how's the Easter holidays? Anything special things happen, share with me if you do or would.**

**I don't own KFP and enjoy! Read and review, guys!!!**

* * *

**Kingdom Heart, Enter the Mystical Land of Wisdom**

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Oogway's Time**_

* * *

Early the next morning, a gong sounded outside the Jade Palace bunkhouse. The Furious Five quickly gathered at the entrance to the training hall. "Good morning, Master." They greeted simultaneously.

Shifu nodded and stepped up to them. And then he found that someone was missing, "Panda? PANDA!!" he roared and swung the door opened, "WAKE UP!" and in a moment he stared at the view, the room was empty.

He snickered slightly and finally got what he wanted, Po was gone.

"He's gone." He announced.

"His room is empty?" Tigress asked.

"Yes, Tigress. The panda is gone and that proves that he's not the Dragon Warrior." Shifu claimed.

"And he wasn't at breakfast." Monkey put in.

"Hmmm," Shifu said, looking pleased. "Then I really have to tell Master Oogway the unfortunate news."

Same situation at the guestroom, Sora, Donald and Goofy were no longer in their room. "Seems like our guests have left too." Shifu announced.

"Master, don't you think we're going too hard on them last night?" Viper asked, worriedly.

"Do not blame yourselves," Shifu said smugly. "If the panda were the true Dragon Warrior, he would not have quit."

"Really?" said a familiar voice behind their back, when they glanced over their shoulders. Sora was standing there, munching a peach! "Cause I don't think so." He firmly said, full of confidence.

"What do you mean?" Monkey asked, gave him a frown.

Sora didn't response instead gave a shrug, and laid an eyesight on the door of the training hall. Shifu was hesitated a bit, as he pushed the door and they entered the training hall courtyard. Shifu let out a startled gasp, and so did his students.

Po straddled two sawhorses, his legs spread wide apart in an awkward-looking split, Donald and Goofy helped, _a lot_. Sora slapped his face in embarrassment. They wanted to impress, not embarrassing.

"What are you doing here?" Shifu demanded.

"Ah, good morning, Master!" Po replied and gave a quick salute to him. "I thought we could warm up a little."

Shifu eyed Po more closely. "He's stuck." He snapped, kept half-eyed at him.

"Wha?" Po asked again, if he heard right.

"He means, ur…I mean, you're stuck in that position, aren't you?" Sora asked, hoping he wasn't.

"Stuck!?" Po echoed, giving a little laugh. "Yes." He admitted a second later. "I'm stuck." That gave Sora wanted to hit himself on the wall harder.

"We hardly move him off." Donald added.

Shifu then looked at Crane. "Help him." He ordered.

Crane sighed, "Oh dear" he murmured. Gingerly, he grabbed the panda's waistband and attempted to hoist him to his feet. When he was ready to pull on the right-side, Donald and Goofy helped by pulling Po's right arm.

But the huge panda didn't budge. Embarrassed, Po flushed. "Hey, if you could just…Maybe on here, we can do it together. One, two…"

However, Crane ignored him as he has already pulled him back to his feet. With Crane, Donald and Goofy's help, Po had managed to get to his feet. "three." He groaned. "Oh man," he said, relieved. "Thanks, guys."

"No problem." Donald replied with a wide smile.

"Hei-yuk!" Goofy then gave a _goofy_ smile, sheepishly.

Po turned to Crane, thank him either. "Hey, thank you."

"Don't mention it." Crane murmured.

"No, really, I—" Po went on. "I appreci—"

"Ever!" Crane cut him off. "Don't ever mention it again." He walked away.

'_Jerk.'_ The Kingdom Heart trio thought simultaneously about Crane's rude attitude.

Shifu looked at Po. "You actually thought you could learn to do a full split in one night?" He laughed harshly. Quick as lightning, he flung two boards into the air. "It takes years to develop one's flexibility," Instantly, Tigress leaped up and executed a perfect split kick. "And even more years to apply it in combat."

Sora, Donald and Goofy watched it in amaze, negatively, Po watched Tigress dreamily, totally focus on her only. As she landed, the broken chunks of board rained down near Po, knocking him in the head, despite he didn't feel any pain.

Still, he was in awe. "That was amazing!" Po exclaimed, grabbing a piece of the board as a souvenir. Although Tigress tried to ignore him again as she just humped him and walked back to her group.

However, Shifu has a sharp-eye as he roared, "PUT THAT DOWN! The only thing we collect in here as a souvenir, our bloodily knuckles and a broken bone!" he seriously claimed.

Po seemed to be excited about this, "Yea!" he cheered. "Excellent." He stated.

Shifu then raise a frown and a smirk on his face, "Let's get started. There is only one way to learn how to fight, and that is to fight." He looked at Sora them, "You could leave or stay to watch if you want to." He said.

"Alright! Now we're talking. Ready when you are!" Sora announced, pleased and stretching, so did Donald and Goofy.

After 10 minutes, when the Furious Five and Sora them were beside the arena, Viper was the first to face her battle with the _Dragon Warrior_.

"First, Master Viper is your opponent." Shifu declared.

"Po, you can do it!" Sora cheered for Po and he gave him a thumb up. Quickly changed, Sora secretly whispered at his friends, "He can't do it."

Viper squared up with Po. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"I was born ready," Po replied, trying to sound braver than he felt.

Before he could make an action, Viper swiftly lashed her tail around Po and wrenched his arms back. Po flew into the air, and came crashing back down on his head. Viper gasped, "I'm sorry, brother. I thought you said you were ready." She called out.

To everyone's surprise, Po sat up, grinning widely. "That was awesome!" he declared. "Let's do it again!"

"You did great, Po." Goofy called out.

"Now it's our turn." Sora smirked, holding his Keyblade behind his neck.

Shifu ten blocked their way, "One only." He said.

Sora was sweat-dropped, "Fine, then Donald, you go first." Sora said as he let a way for Donald.

Donald squawked, "Me!? I never fight a girl bef--" the next thing he knew, he was wrapped by Viper's tail before he finished his sentence.

"Never underestimate anyone, even a girl. Don't forget, I'm one of the Furious Five and the Master of Viper style. If you ever tease me as a normal girl, you'll what next." Viper whispered in Donald's eyes, making the duck sweated nervously.

He nodded and Viper let go of him. "Good."

"Warriors, are you ready?" Shifu asked loudly.

"Ready." Viper replied.

"…Ready." Donlad replied, gulping hardly and clenching his magic staff.

"FIGHT!" Shifu announced.

The green tree viper slide herself quickly to her opponent, but suddenly, when she was almost approached him. Donald has sudden vanished! Shifu, Po and the rest of the Five were eye-widened, except Sora and Goofy.

Because of _'Donald Thunder'_, Donald could manage use it to avoid the speed attack of Viper's. When he landed, he was right behind her. Of course, as a master, must sense there was someone behind you and gave him another attack.

Donald made_ 'Donald Fire'_ on Viper, but since Viper has been practising on her fire obstacle for her training, so she knew how to avoid this attack. She dodged and assaulted as quick as possible. Donald didn't have much time to flee or attack, at the end, he was K.O.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star." Donald began dream-talking after the attack, half awake and half unconscious.

When he was fully awake, Viper slide over to him. "You're not bad." Viper commented, lending Donald a tail.

"Yea, you've a good skilled than the other girls." Donald grinned, grabbing Viper's tail as an assistant.

After Po had faced each Furious Five one by one, he sparred and ended up falling flat on his face. Except when he was facing at Monkey, which they needed to fight with bamboo stick.

Po couldn't even reflect it, instead he got every hit whenever Monkey made the attack. "Use your stick, not use your head!" Monkey cried.

And every time Po was off the stage, Sora and his friends were taking the place. Sora faced Monkey and Mantis, and Goofy faced Crane. Sora was already good at sword as he was the Keyblade Master, he and Monkey were almost at the same rate, even he didn't know the technique of Monkey style. Then, when he faced Mantis, it was hard at first, but got defeated because he was small to track on, though he didn't want to say that harsh on him. And Goofy, he was so goofy enough that he could dance and sleep in balance without pressure.

Finally, Shifu approached Po. "I've been taking it easy on you, panda. But no more, your next opponent, will be me."

"Alright, let's go!!" Po was still in cheerful mood.

The Furious Five and the Kingdom Heart trio looked at one another and then back at Po. For the first time, the Furious Five couldn't help feeling a little respect for the panda. Even Tigress got a little impressed by him, _'He's clumsy, but pretty tough.' _She thought secretly.

But when it was Shifu who wanted to be Po's opponent, they exchanged uneasy looks.

"Step forth!" Shifu commanded.

Po had barely approached when Shifu whirled him around and threw him to the floor, which made a little earthquake. Then he pinned Po's arm behind him. "The true path to victory is to find your opponent's weakness and make him suffer for it." Shifu said.

"Oh, yeah!" Po said, smiling again, seemed like enjoying the pain.

"Has he lost his mind? Or is he insane?" Crane asked Sora.

Sora shrugged, but Donald helped. "Believe me, you have seen nothing." He could only say that.

Shifu whipped him around again, this time putting him into a finger hold. "To take his strength and use it against him." Shifu went on. He held Po by the lip. "Until he finally falls—or quits!"

Words had inspired Po, "But a real warrior never quits!" he replied. "Don't worry, master. I will never quit!" mistaken Shifu's meaning.

Frustrated, Shifu flanged Po into the air and then leaped at him with a flying kick. The next thing Po knew, he was crashing out of the gates and skidding down the front steps. The Furious Five, Sora, Donald and Goofy watched him go.

"_Ow_! That's gonna hurt!" Sora closed his left eye and let the other one opened, barely watched his panda friend kept falling down the steps.

"If he's smart, he won't come back up those steps." Tigress murmured.

"But he will." piped up Monkey. Tigress ignored him and went back inside the courtyard.

"He's not going to quit, is he?" Viper questioned.

"He's gonna quit bouncing, I'll tell you that." Mantis chuckled teasingly, but stopped by Viper's hiss.

"I'm sure that fello will be fine, Viper." Crane placed his wing over Viper's head and gently pulled her into the courtyard.

"Well, we'll be watching him climbing up." Sora said as he sat down, waiting. Donald and Goofy sat, Sora was at the middle.

"Good luck with that." Monkey snorted.

Outside, they could still hear the panda groaning as he banged against each step. _"Ooh! Ugh! Ow! Ouch!"_

* * *

Under the full moon glimmering shower, Zexion and Larxene were standing in front of another cloaked figure. Larxene folded her arms and spoke, "Well, well, it isn't the _Seeker of Darkness, Ansem_?" she sneered.

"I knew that name would never end haunting me." The cloaked figure replied, as he removed his hood, and it showed his face of Xehanort's Heartless, Ansem, but deep in his heart, he was Riku!

"You're not a part of the Organization XIII, nor one of the Nobodies. _**Who are you**_?" Zexion demanded.

Although Riku didn't have time to waste on chatting with the two members of the Organization XIII, he created a smoke haze so he could flee and vanished in nowhere. He had an important thing to tell the leader of this star.

Larxene wanted to after him, but stopped by Zexion, "Leave him!" Larxene's action has sudden paused. "He can't do anything, we've got much important things to do right now." He said and disappeared himself in the darkness.

"Brat." Larxene grunted and gritted her teeth and did the same as Zexion.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shifu sat inside the training hall, his eyes closed while he tried to meditate. "Inner peace," he murmured. "Inner peace." But somehow, there was flapping sound disturbed him.

Finally, he opened one eye. "That's enough!" he snapped. "Would whoever is making that flapping sound, please quiet down!"

Shifu resumed his meditation position. The room was silent.

_**BOOM!**_

Suddenly, Zeng dropped in from the ceiling. "Ah, Zeng." Shifu greeted the goose. "Excellent I could use some god news right now."

The palace goose blinked at him. "Uh, actually, Shifu…" he fumbled, didn't know where to start.

* * *

_**--Sacred Peach of Heavenly Wisdom--**_

Oogway was outside under the sacred peach tree, deep in thought when Shifu raced toward. But Shifu then saw a cloak figure (Riku) was talking to the wise tortoise before he approached him, Shifu hid himself behind the tree and waited till the figure gone.

He could his big ears to eavesdropping. "I hope you understand." Riku said.

Though Oogway was chuckling, "If this is the fate, then you must face it. Is like the same as your little friends." He replied, grinning.

Riku bowed respectively, "If they ask about me, please tell them we'll meet again soon, and so as the King." With those words, he vanished.

Shifu watched in horror and yet surprised. _'What does that mean?' _he thought, but then he realized he had to ask later, right now there was a huge trouble lied ahead of him. "Master! Master!" he cried.

"Hmmmmm?" Oogway said, looking up. Mist swirled all around them.

"I have…" Shifu panted, out of breathe. "It's…It's very bad news." He said, panicking.

"Ah, Shifu," Oogway said calmly. "There is just news. There is no good or bad."

"Master, your vision," Shifu went on. "Your vision was right. Tai Lung has broken out of his prison, he's on his way and bring alone with his new army!"

Oogway was muted for a moment, blinked. "That is a bad news." Oogway remarked. He turned to face Shifu, an eyebrow raised. "If you do not believe the Dragon Warrior is capable of stopping him." He added calmly.

"That…The panda!?" Shifu scoffed. "Master, that panda is not the Dragon Warrior! He wasn't event meant to be here—it was an accident!"

Oogway shook his head slightly. "There are no accidents." He reminded Shifu.

"Yes, I know." Shifu answered impatiently. "You've said that already, _twice_."

"Well, my words were no accident either." Oogway said.

"Thrice." Shifu stated in frustration. This was a serious situation. Why wasn't Oogway getting it? And who was that mysterious cloaked figure?

"My old friend." Oogway went on, "the panda will never fulfill his destiny, nor you yours, until you let go of the illusion of control."

"Illusion?" Shifu echoed. What in the world was Oogway talking about? This was a crisis!

"Yes, Shifu," oogway tried to explain. "Look at this tree. I cannot make it blossom when suits me, nor make it bear fruit before its time."

"But there are things we can control." Shifu insisted. "I can control when the fruit will fall." He pointed out, kicking the tree and making the peach drop at their feet.

Shifu tossed the peach into the air and then leaped up to split it with a chop of his hand. He punched the ground, digging a small hole in the earth. "And I can control where to plant to plant the seed." He added, placing the peach pit inside. "That is no illusion, Master Oogway."

"Ah, yes," Oogway said. "Bu no matter you do, that seed will grow to be a peach tree. You may wish for an apple or an orange. But you will get a peach."

"But a peach cannot defeat Tai Lung!" Shifu argued.

"Maybe it can," Oogway countered, "if you're willing to guide, to nurture it, to believe in it." Oogway took a clump of dirt and covered the seed.

"But how?" Shifu asked. "How can I do that? I need your help, Master." He pleaded.

"No," Oogway said emphatically. "You just need to believe. Promise me, Shifu. Promise me that you will believe."

"I…I…" Shifu hung his head. "I'll try." He said finally.

Oogway smiled, and then glanced up at the sky. "My time has come," he said, looking back at Shifu. He handed his staff to Shifu. "You must continue your journey without me."

"What, what? What are you--" Shifu was confused. 'What are you talking about, Master? I—" the next thing he realized, his master backed away into the swirling fog.

"Master!" Shifu cried. "You can't leave me!"

Before Oogway stepped into the mist, he smiled gently at his old friend, "You have overheard those words, then give the _Keyblader_ and his two warriors the message." Peach petals began magically swirled around Oogway as he approached the edge of the cliff. "You must believe," he called to Shifu.

"Master!" Shifu cried again. "Please don't go!"

Desperately, he ran after Oogway. But it was too late, by the time Shifu reached the cliff, Oogway had disappeared into the swirling cloud of petals. There was nothing left but mist.

Shifu was silenced for a moment, heart felt shattered into pieces when he saw his dear Master's departure. He remembered his Master's request, _"Give the __**Keyblader**__ and his two warriors the message."_ And he thought, _'The Keyblader, could it be…'_ he was snapped and soared forward to the Jade Palace, where the Thousand Scrolls of Kung fu or history remained.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**Boy, I love that 'departure' scene, it had moved me! (sobbing) Just to think about, the music and those last words, they are really beautiful! (whimpering) Anyway, Review, people! (crying)**


	10. Warrior's Destiny

**Alright, this one is a different version from movie, because you all know that Tigress and the rest are going to stop Tai Lung on their own. ****HOWEVER****, this will be different. Yes, Tigress and the others want to go on their own, but eventually stopped by Riku in a cloaked figure, how? Find out yourself.**

**Don't flame on me, read and review, please!! And enjoy. (v)**

--0x0x0x0x00x00x0x0--

**Kingdom Heart, Enter the Mystical Land of Wisdom**

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Warrior's Destiny**_

--0x0x00x0x0x000x0x0--

That night, after all the training—and bruising—he'd done, Po was sore, _really_ sore. Mantis was trying to relieve the panda's pain with acupuncture.

"…Eeee…" Po said, grimacing as Mantis inserted another needle through his skin. "I thought you said acupuncture would make me feel _better_, Mantis."

"Sorry," Mantis said, holding up a handful of needles. "It's just not easy finding nerve points under all your--"

"Fat?" Po finished for him.

"Fur," Mantis stated. "I was going to say fur. Honest."

"Sure you were." Po said skeptically.

"Who am I to judge a warrior based on his size?" Mantis went on. "I mean, look at me!"

Po tried to glance over his shoulder to look for the Praying Mantis, but he was on another shoulder. "I'm over here." He said, and stabbed another needle on his other-side shoulder, caused Po screamed.

"AA-HOOO!" he cried in pain.

"Maybe you should take a look at this, again." Viper said, left up a little higher the picture of the, well, _that_ picture.

"Ohhh, okay." Mantis replied and went back to his work.

As Po's merely ticklish screaming and crying, had distracted Monkey's meditation and Crane's occupied calligraphy.

Just then, the Keyblade trio came into the room. "Hey, how's it going? I could hear your crying and screaming down the hallway." Sora greeted as e and Donald and Goofy came in.

"Great, except my back still a bit sore." Po grumbled.

Goofy took a peek behind Po's back and gasped, "Gawrsh, your back is full of--" before he blurted out, Mantis covered his mouth.

"What? What's wrong with my back?" Po nervously asked.

"Nothing." Mantis quickly snapped, hid his fear.

Sora then thought about this afternoon training, all about the cruel and harsh words against Po. "So what is Maser Shifu's problem?" he asked.

As Mantis inserted another acupuncture needle, Po cut in, "I know he's trying to inspire me at all, but if I didn't know him any better, I'd say he's trying to get rid of me." He chuckled, and Mantis exchanged a look with Viper, and Sora exchanged his look with Donald and Goofy.

"I know he can seem kind of heartless." Mantis said, inserted another needle that made Po cried.

"Ah, ya know. I could add some--" but Mantis didn't let Donald finish or listen to him as he went on.

"But he's not always like that." He added.

"According to the legend," Viper chimed in, "there once was a time when Shifu actually used to smile."

"No." Po and Sora shook their head simultaneously. They couldn't believe or picture that at all.

"Yes." Viper replied, "But there was before…" her words trailed off.

"Before what?" Po, Sora, Donald and Goofy asked curiously.

Tigress had been listening from outside the door. "Before Tai Lung," she said, stepping into the room.

"Um, hey." Crane cleared his throat. "We're not really supposed to talk about that." He reminded her.

"Well, if he or these three are going to stay here," Tigress shot back, "they should know."

"What's to know?" Donald asked.

"Guys, guys," Po stopped the situation. "I know about Tai Lung, he was a student, the first one who mastered thousands scrolls of kung fu," at first he went well, but when tigress got closer to him, he became talk in whimper, "and he turned bad, and now he's in jail. What's to know?" he repeated.

Tigress leaned in toward Po, making him nervous. "He wasn't just a student. Shifu found him as a cub, and raised him as his son. And when the boy showed the talent in kung fu, he trained him."

Po, Sora, Donald and Goofy listened carefully as Tigress went on. "He believed in him, he told him he was destined for greatness. But it was never enough for Tai Lung."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"He wanted the Dragon Warrior." She explained. "He wanted to know the secret to limitless power. But it wasn't meant to be as Oogway saw darkness in his heart. Outrage, Tai lung was driven mad by desire. He tried to take the scroll by force, not caring what, or whom, he destroyed. Shifu knew he had to stop and destroy what he created. _But how could he?_" Tigress added the last words softly.

She closed her eyes, remembering the story of how Shifu had tried to deliver a kick to Tai Lung, to prevent him from stealing the scroll. "When Shifu saw the wounded look on Tai Lung's face," she went on, "he couldn't help himself. He stopped short. That was a mistake, Tai Lung instantly countered with a devastating strike and broke Shifu's leg."

"Yikes." Po, Sora, Donald and Goofy remarked.

"That's gonna hurt!" Donald said.

"No wonder I see him limp all the time when he's walking." Goofy said, scratching his forehead.

"Unbelievable." Sora commented.

"That must have been some strike." Po added.

"It was," Tigress replied. "Luckily, Oogway was there, too. When Tai Lung reached for the Dragon Scroll again, Oogway stopped with strikes at his pressure points. Shifu loved Tai Lung like he'd never loved anyone before," Tigress commented. "Or since." She added, thinking about how often Shifu had corrected her when she was younger. In his eyes, she would never match the talent shown by Tai Lung.

A silence fell over the room.

"And now he has a chance to make things right, to train the _true_ Dragon Warrior," she added bitterly. "And he's stuck with you—a big, fat, dumb panda who treats the whole thing like a joke."

Just then, Po made a goofy face, goofier than Sora when he first smiled at Donald and Goofy. _"DOIIIIIIEEEEEEEE," _he said.

Everyone was eye-widened in awestricken and sarcastically. Tigress had had enough of his silliness. "Oh, that's it!" she snapped. "Stop acting like a fool!"

Before she gave the panda a slap on his face, Mantis stopped as he popped out from behind Po. "Wait, my fault!" he explained quickly. "I'm actually tweaked his facial nerve. He is not making the face on purpose."

At that moment, Po fell his face first to the floor, his back still filled with acupuncture needles.

"That's what I was going to tell him about that." Goofy repeated.

"And maybe I have also stopped his heart." Mantis murmured, poking Po's forehead.

"Ya know, I could put some healing magic on him sooner." Donald spoke.

"Then why didn't you just say so?" the others shouted at him, making him explicable.

--0x0x00x0x0x00x0x0--

Meanwhile, after the wolf spy had reported to Tai Lung, he was smirking with glee. "Excellent, now another step of revenge has stepped in." he murmured. He turned at General Ox, "General Ox, you go to destroy the South village that next to the Valley of Peace. Try to get the _**Fail-Five**_ a notice." Tai Lung smirked.

General Ox bowed and leaded his army to the south.

--0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0--

_**--Kitchen--**_

"So, where are you from?"

"Huh?" Sora was confused by Crane's question. "Where do you mean?"

"I mean, well, we all know that you come from a place very far away. But--" Tigress said and Mantis quickly interjected.

"But we don't now what kind of place." He finished.

"Well, I'm…ur…it's so complicated." Sora replied.

"What, you mean you're from another world." Monkey joked.

"Alright, let's not talking when dinner's serve. Order up!" Po announced as he passed eight bowls to his friends an saved one for himself. "Hope you'll like it." He added.

Mantis took a slurp of the soup, "This is really good." he announced.

Po smiled modestly. He sat with Sora, Donald, Goofy and the Furious Five at a table in the kitchen. He had just served them soup—the noodle soup that his father made at their restaurant. "If you love my Secret Ingredient Soup, then you'd really love my dad's," he told them. "Dad actually now s the secret."

Viper was surprised, "What are you talking about? This is amazing." She commented.

"Whoa, you're really a good cook." Crane commented.

"I wish my mouth was bigger." Mantis grumbled.

"This is delicious! I wish you could do this for us everyday." Sora happily said, swallowing the soup. Although Donald and Goofy were busying on their delicious meal, didn't have time to stop for giving a comment.

"Tigress, you've got to try this." Monkey urged her.

She sat at the other end of the table, poking at a bowl of bland-looking white rice and tofu "It is said that the Dragon Warrior could survive for months at a time on nothing but the dew of a single gingko leaf and the energy of the universe." She commented, giving Po a meaningful look.

Po though about this, his stomach rumbling. "I guess my body doesn't know it's the Dragon Warrior yet. And I've got a lot more to do, and, ah, universe juice." He said.

"Po," Mantis began, "you're really good at something. Why aren't you doing that instead of trying something you're--"

"Terrible at?" Sora finished for him.

"No," Mantis started to deny it. "I was going to say…" Then he nodded. "That's actually what I was going to say." He admitted.

"You really good at cooking." Donald added.

Viper then looked at Sora's Keyblade that he was holding. "Eh, Sora, by the way. We have been noticing that you always wearing or carrying with this giant key. What is it anyway?" she curiously asked.

"Oh, this? Well, it's called the Keyblade." Sora answered, showing off.

"It is only be used by the Chosen One."

"Even greater than the Sword of Heroes?" Crane asked.

"I don't know. But its power stills a mystery." Sora added. "It could lock or unlock people's and the gate of any world's heart and door." He explained, solemnly.

Po then looked down, suddenly feeling embarrassed and felt a little _useless_ that his friends were cool too. He picked up his soup and took a giant gulp. When he lowered the bowl, Monkey let out a snicker.

"What?" Po demanded.

"Oh nothing, _Master Shifu_." Mantis blurted out.

The others burst out laughing. A noodle hung from Po's face, making it look as if he had long whiskers like Shifu. Po laughed, too, and then started imitating the stern kung fu master. "You'll never be the Dragon Warrior, unless you lose five hundred pounds and brush your teeth!"

The Furious Five, Kingdom Heart trio snickered, egging Po on. "What is that noise you're making? Laughter? I've never heard of it!"

Po reached over and grabbed two empty bowls. He held them up like ears. "Work harder, panda! And maybe, someday, you'll have ears like mine." He joked.

Even Tigress couldn't help herself from laughing a little. _'Maybe this panda not always a troublemaker after all.' _Tigress thought with a smile.

Then, abruptly, the Furious Five all stopped laughing. "What?" Po joked. "My ears are not working for you? I thought these ears were pretty good." He went on. "In fact…"

Monkey cleared his throat. "It's Shifu." He whispered.

"Of course, it's Shifu!" Po replied. "Who else would I be imitating?"

A dead silence met his words, as the Five, Sora, Donald and Goofy moved their eyes only to a same direction. With a sinking feeling, Po turned around slowly. To his dismay, Shifu stood there, fuming.

"Ohhh! Master Shifu!" Po exclaimed. He quickly slurped up the noodle mustache clinging to his lip and put those two noodle bowls on his chest, made him looked like he had breasts. Then the whole group let out a laugh, except Shifu.

"You think this is funny?" Shifu snarled. "Tai Lung has escaped from prison, and you're acting like children!"

Po was stunned, "What?" he said.

Shifu then turned at Po, "He's looking for the Dragon Scroll, and you're the only one who can stop him!"

Just then, those two noodle bowls had fallen down. Po started to laugh. "Here I am saying you have no sense of humor! I'm going to stop…"

Shifu stared at Po, deadly serious look on his face. Slowly it sank in. Po swallowed hard. "What? You serious? And I have to…" he shook his head vigorously from side to side. "Master Oogway will stop him!" he added desperately. "He did it before, he'll do it again!"

"Oogway cannot!" Shifu replied, "Not anymore." He sadly added.

Suddenly, they gasped and noticing that Shifu was holding Master Oogway's staff.

"Oh no." Viper murmured.

"He's…" Donald whispered.

"Yes," Shifu went on. "Our only hope…is the Dragon Warrior." He spat out the name.

Just then, Tigress snapped. "The panda?" she said in a tone of disbelief.

"Yes, the panda!!" Shifu answered.

Tigress looked pale "Master, please." She started. "Let _us_ stop Tai Lung. This is what you've trained us for!"

"No!" Shifu shook his head. "It is not your destiny to defeat Tai Lung! It is _his_!" he turned to point at Po, but the panda was gone. Shifu's eyes were widened, blankly. "Where did he go?" he demanded, looked around the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Po had run outside in record time. Despite everything Shifu and Oogway had told him about destiny, including his friends Sora, Donald and Goofy, there was no way he could defeat a warrior like Tai Lung. The snow leopard would destroy him in seconds.

_**BLAM!**_

With an amazing kung fu leap, Shifu landed in front of Po. Sora, Donald and Goofy made it there just then.

"You cannot leave!" Shifu informed him. "A real warrior never quits!"

"Watch me!" Po retorted. He tried to maneuver around Shifu, but the kung fu master pushed him back.

"Come on!" Po said, groaning. "How am I supposed to beat Tai Lung? I can't even beat you to the stairs!" now Sora, Donald and Goofy could only watch this conversation.

"You will defeat him because you are the Dragon Warrior!" Shifu declared.

"You don't believe that," Po said. "You never believe that. From the first moment I got here, you've been trying to get rid of me."

When Po wanted to give another shot to maneuver Shifu, and the red panda swept the giant panda off his feet. "Yes, I was!" he admitted. "But now I want to trust in your master, as I trust in mine!" he said.

Sora helped Po up, and Po smacked off Shifu's staff. "You're not my master. And I'm not the Dragon Warrior." He claimed.

"Then why are you stay?" Shifu asked. "You now I've been trying to get rid of you, yet you stayed." He said, looking closely at Po. "You stayed because deep down inside you knew Oogway was right. You believed."

"No, I didn't." Po shot back.

Shifu looked up, surprised, and so as the trio.

"I stayed, I stayed because every time you threw a brick at my head or said I smelled, it hurt," he explained. "Especially the bricks!" he went on, "But it could never hurt more than it hurt every day of my life just being me." Po looked down at the valley, "Down there I'm the fat, clumsy panda that everyone laughs at. I don't fit in my father's kitchen. I don't fit between the tables. I don't even fit in my pants!" he paused. "I used to imagine that, somehow, all these tings were for a reason. That there was some destiny for me being so..._me_."

He stole a look a Shifu. "This has been the closet thing I've ever come to finding out. I guess I've leaned that my fate is to be a fat, clumsy panda for the rest of my life."

"No!" Shifu declared. "I can train you. I can change you into the Dragon Warrior and I will."

"How?" Po demanded.

Sifu started to speak, and then stopped. "I don't know." He admitted.

"That's what I thought," Po said. "You can believe all you want, but you can't change me into something I'm not." With that, he turned and walked away, leaving his friends and Shifu behind.

After Po left, just when Sora wanted to chase after him. Shifu spoke, "So what is your purpose?" he demanded, glaring at them.

'_Why I feel so familiar about him? He's acting like someone I knew.'_ Sora thought. "We're just from a place very far away." He could answer that.

"Yup. We came to find the _**Keyhole**_, the King and…" Goofy said.

"The _**what**_?" Shifu asked again.

"Well, it's a--" he was sudden shut by Sora and Donald's paws, now Sora remembered, it was like they did back at the Atlantica.

"There's no such a thing. Certainly not here!" Shifu firmly claimed.

"Young man, you're not from another ocean. You're from another world, aren't you? Then you must be the Keyblader or the key bearer." Shifu declared.

Sora was astounded. "How did you know?" he asked.

"You may be able to fool that panda, my students and the villagers, but you can't fool me and Master Oogway. I had checked the prophecy and the ancient history foretold, and I discovered that there was a foretold that you three would come and find your so-called keyhole! I know what a key bearer's duty." Shifu replied. "And as the key bearer, you must already know one must not meddle in the affairs of other worlds." Shifu stated.

"Of course I knew that, but..." Sora said.

"You have violated this principle. The key bearer shatters peace and brings ruin." He added before Sora finished his words.

"Aw, Sora's not like that." Goofy assured.

"I thank you for saving my students and everyone yesterday. But this is none of your concern. Leave his place and never return." Shifu said and he left.

--0x0x00x0x00x0x0x0x--

A few hours later, Tigress paced outside the palace, watching Shifu. He stood in the moonlight under the peach tree, staring off into the darkness. He'd been there for hours, without moving. Tigress could see that her master was deeply worried about Tai Lung's return. _'I can help.' _She thought, making up her mind about something.

She flew through the air, the landing on a rooftop in the village below. Then she looked back at the palace, panting. "This is what you trained me for." She whispered. She took off, running.

Within minutes, the other four members of the Furious Five were right behind her.

"Tigress!" Viper called.

She kept on going, but they chased after her. "Don't try to stop me!" she yelled.

Then they raced through the village. Crane shouted, "We're not trying to stop you!"

"What?" she cried over her shoulder.

"We're coming with you!" Viper added.

Tigress stopped to wait. And she then saw Monkey gave her a thumb up, "Thank you," she murmured when her friends finally caught up. Together they ran off into the night, ready battle.

Unfortunately, they didn't make that happen because someone had blocked their way, a cloaked figure. Using his shadowy-sword to make them back away and stopped a bit.

The Furious Five landed on the ground, just a few meters distance between the gates of the valley. And so as the cloaked figure stood in front of it. Tigress was first to speak, "Who are you?" she demanded.

The figure removed his hook, it was Riku. "You cannot pass this gate. Not unless you _**defeat**_ me." Although he didn't speak up his name but he had challenged the greatest heroes of all China.

Mantis let out a snort, "Ok, listen. We have no time to fight with you." He said, trying to be patient.

Riku just shrugged, "Oh, so that means you so-called heroes are chickens?" he had gone too far as he had angered the Furious Five.

"Alright, that's it! You ask for this!" Monkey cried as he gave Riku a quick-punch.

Instinctively, Riku dodged it as a piece of cake. The rest of the Five were shocked and so did Monkey, he had hidden himself in their shadow. While the five animals were looking around, Riku slowly came out of the shadow and ready to make his first attack.

Hence their strong sense, they all turned their and saw Riku, who was making a Shadow Ball on them! Luckily, they ducked it quickly as always, otherwise, they wouldn't be called masters for nothing!

"Interesting. Guess I have time to play with you." He said, teasingly.

"I told you again, we DON'T HAVE THAT MUCH TIME!!" Tigress roared as she gave Riku a Tiger-style fist in able to pulverize him, but then again, Riku caught her and locked her by his strong arms.

"Impressive." Riku commented, he let go off Tigress.

The five masters were still on their fighting-stance for preparation. But the next thing they knew was, Riku clapped his hands as an audience.

Then he stepped aside the gates. The Furious Five doubted of him, "Go on, if you still want to. I wouldn't have to risk my life to fight a warrior like Tai Lung if I were you." Riku chuckled and then he snapped his fingers and a black hole appeared, ready to leave. Leaving the Furious Five to make their decision…

But before he was completely gone, Tigress asked. "Wait!" he paused. She continued, "Who are you?" she asked.

At first, Riku thought for a while. And finally, he only said, "A _**friend**_, that's all."

--0x0x0x00x0x00x0x0x--

_**To be continued…**_

--0x0x0x00x0x0x0x0x0x0x0--

**And I wouldn't be that so late if it wasn't for my little sister who took my USB-finger for her homework. Otherwise, I could update this chapter sooner!**


	11. Wudon Mountain, Training Begins!

**As you had already seen the movie and still know that the Furious Five will go to challenge Tai Lung anyway, so I don't need to describe it so much. So this is the part of Po's new training with Sora, Donald, Goofy and Shifu.**

**WARNING:**** Also, have you ever played Kung Fu Panda the Game DS-version? If you do, that I will follow the story from it that Po is going to save the Furious Five from Tai Lung's army, with the help of Sora, Donald and Goofy.**

**REVIEW!!! Everyone!**

--0x0x0x0x0x0x--

**Kingdom Heart, Enter the Mystical Land of Wisdom**

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Wudon Mountain, Training Begins!**_

--0x0x0x0x0x0x0--

Before the dawn, Donald suggested to give up on this star as he said there was still no clues, any signs of the King or Riku, or even thought that the Organization XIII had given up on this planet as well.

"WHAT!!? But, but, but--"

"No but!" Donald interjected Sora's complain, and he continued, "We have found nothing, King Mickey's not here, Riku's not here, The Organization XIII had no action for a few days and there are NO CLUE!" he furiously said.

"Yea, but, we can't just watch them and the valley taken over by an evil snow leopard." Sora stated.

"Hei-yuk, Sora's right, Donald. They're our friends, and friends never let friends behind!" Goofy said, standing beside Sora to support him.

However, Donald seemed to have no choice but to follow his friends' idea. "Fine." He sighed. "But what are we going to do?" he then asked, looking around.

"Good question. Ah…Let's see," Sora said, looking around. Then he spotted Po who was walking into a room, "Guess what? We're going to have a talk wit Po." He answered as he walked, Donald and Goofy followed.

On the other hand, Shifu was sitting the whole night sitting by the Sacred Peach of Heavenly Wisdom. Suddenly, he was sound asleep when loud noises woke him up. He searched in the Training Hall, no one. But the noises were so near hat his ears were twisting. They were coming from inside the bunkhouse.

Shifu headed for the kitchen. As he rounded the corner, he could see Po's shadow with the other shadows doing kicks and spins, crying their high-pitched kung fu fighting cry.

"What in the world?" he murmured. It looked as if the panda were performing amazing kung fu stunts as he moved about the room.

When Shifu entered the kitchen, he was Po, Sora, Donald and Goofy. Po's mouth was stuffing with huge quantities of food. In fact, the Keyblade trio joined with him as well. It was Sora's idea, as Donald leaned his head close to Sora's ear and whisper, "This is way more than just a talk!" he hissed.

Sora tried to hide his embarrassing face, but he was on the shelf that two metres height between the floor. Goofy just stared at the little red panda instead, with his mouth still munching the food.

Po stopped mid-munch. "What?" he asked with a shrug. "I eat when I'm upset, okay?"

Shifu watched the panda, surprisingly, he grinned a bit. As an idea suddenly forming in his mind. "Oh no, panda," Shifu said eagerly. "There's no need to explain. I just thought you might be Monkey. He hides his almond cookies on the top shelf."

Then Shifu left the room, hiding just outside the doorway. When Po, Sora both were totally fell for it, well, even Donald and Goofy too, they quickly made an action. Shifu then waited and wanted to see if his hunch about the panda was correct.

_**KLUMP! KLONK! THUNK!**_

The red panda peeked back into the room—and spotted Po perched on top of the high shelves. He was jamming almond cookies into his mouth as fast as he could, and threw some cookies at Sora, Donald and Goofy.

However, when they saw Shifu, they stopped munching and there was a room of silence. Po looked over at Shifu with a guilty expression. "Don't tell Monkey, okay?" he said.

Shifu was grinning widely. "Look at you!" he exclaimed.

"I know," Po said sadly. "I disgust you."

"No, not at all," Shifu replied quickly. "I just want to know, how did you get up there?" he asked.

Po shrugged, "It's my instinct, I guess. I mean, I—I just wanted to get a cookie, that's all." He answered, popping another one into his mouth.

"And he had done that before." Sora added.

That had amused Shifu, "How?" he asked.

"Oh, he once climbed on top of the roof of Jade Palace just to get back his apples (I don't even know how either)." Goofy answered.

"Crawled through a well to catch his noodle before it fallen into it." Donald calmly added, munching his apple.

"Last night, he punched the peach tree to make the peaches fell." Sora replied, not surprising.

'Impressive,' Shifu thought after what he heard. "And yet…" Shifu stepped closer, the trio gained a way for him. He was gazing at Po's position. The panda was sitting with his legs stretched out to each side. "You are ten feet off the ground, and you have done a perfect split."

"No. This?" Po shook his head. "This was just…"

_**CRACK!!**_

Suddenly, a crack underneath Po's legs has revealed as it was going to beak. But Po still finished his speech, "….an accident." Then he slammed to the floor.

_**THUD!**_

A small earthquake trembled the ground, the trio gathered beside Po and checked if he was okay or not.

The five of them stared at each other for a second, each lost in his own thoughts. Then…Shifu thought of Master Oogway. "There are no accidents," he told Po. "Come with me, panda. And so do you too, _Keyblade holder_."

Shifu led Po, Sora, Donald and Goofy on a long trek up the mountain. "I know you're trying to be all mystical and kung fuey," Po said, panting. He was carrying the whole bag of training stuff. "But…But…" he couldn't say because he was tired.

"But could you at least tell us where're we going?" Sora finished for him.

Although Shifu didn't reply. He just kept walking, moving farther and farther ahead of Po and the trio. When they finally caught up, Shifu was waiting for them beneath a tree. Golden grass swayed in the wind, and nearby was a small pool of water.

Shifu breathed in the morning mist as the gang approached.

"You dragged us all the way out here for a bath?" Po demanded. He dipped a paw into the pool and patted his armpits. Sora, Donald and Goofy joined with him as well.

"Panda! Porcupine! Duck! Dog!" Shifu said sharply, eyes still closed. "We do not wash our pits in the Pool of Sacred Tears."

"The Pool of Sacred Tears," Po and Sora echoed. They then looked around, suddenly knowing just where they were.

Shifu continued, "This is where Oogway unravelled the mysteries of harmony and focus," Shifu confirmed. "This is the _**birthplace of kung fu**_."

The five of them stood there for a moment, remembering the great Master Oogway for a moment. Then Shifu leaped onto a rock. "Do you want to learn kung fu?" he asked.

"Yes," Po answered.

"Count us in!!" Sora decided, even without Donald's permission, his mind had made up.

"Wha!??" Donald was in awestricken, jaw…uh…beak was dropped.

"I'm in too." Goofy added.

"Huh!!?" now that Donald was alone to object now.

"Thanks, guys." Po whispered at his friends, who gave him each a thumb-up, except Donald.

Shifu nodded, "Then I am your master!!" he declared.

"Okay!" they replied, tears of joy forming in Po's eyes. Finally, Shifu was taking him seriously.

"Don't cry." Shifu warned him.

Po sniffed. "All right," he said, nodding.

Shifu led them to an open field. "Now, listen, panda," he said. "When you focus on kung fu, when you concentrate, you _**stink**_." Shifu honestly said.

"Thanks a lot," Po said, scowling. He could his friends snickered behind him as he sent them a glare.

"But perhaps that is my fault," Shifu added quickly. "I cannot train you the way I have trained the Furious Five. I now see the way to get through you."

With that, he produced something from behind his back—a bowl of steaming hot dumplings.

Po's eyes lit up. "Oh, awesome! I'm so hungry!" e said.

Shifu laughed. "Good. When you have been trained, you may eat," he said, eating one dumpling. "Now let's begin."

Watching Shifu walked away with his favourite dumplings away, Po's jaws was dropped. Sora, Donald and Goofy patted his shoulders from behind, "Guess this is a long way to the top." Sora said, teasing him.

"Oh, and porcupine--"

"It's Sora!" Sora corrected for his new kung fu teacher.

"Very well then, porcupine," he totally annoyed him, and continued. "During the training, I want you not to use your Keyblade through it. You need to learn some basic physical training witout it sometimes, it may help."

Sora was hesitated, but after the last time Riku took his Keyblade instead replaced by a wooden sword. Beside sword fighting, he didn't know anything physical. "Fine." That was his answer.

--0x0x0x0x0x0x0x--

All day long, Shifu trained Po, included Sora, Donald and Goody who were insist to stay with Po for his training to become the Dragon Warrior. Well, enjoying him with all sort of excerises—deep breathing, push-ups, sit-ups, climbing and more, all while holding a bowl of food just out Po's reach. As for the trio, Sora used his Keyblade to keep his upside down balance and carried Donald and Goofy by using his free legs.

"Man!" Sora gasped for fresh air, panting. "And I thought Philoctetes is the over-strict coach in Olypus Coliseum." He admitted.

"Yea…" Donald was exhausted that he laid his body on the grassy ground, and so did Goofy.

Finally, Shifu set a bowl of dumplings on a boulder. "After you, panda." Shifu said, gesturing toward the bowl.

Po, on the other hand, his training was almost completed. But right no, he hesitated. He stopped short, suspicious. "Just like that?" he asked the teacher. "I don't have to do any more sit-ups? Or take a ten-mile hike?"

"I vowed to train you," Shifu told him, slipped his eyes at the trio, frustrating. Then he turned at Po, "And you have been trained you are free to eat."

Po grabbed one of the dumplings with his chopsticks. Sora interrupted, he and his friends picked up their chopsticks though they didn't know how to use it well. But they learned a little from Mulan in the Land of Dragon. "Are you sure?"

"Enjoy," Shifu said, nodding.

Po, Sora, Donald and Goofy exchanged their looks and raised the dumpling to his mouth, still hesitating just a little.

_**WHOOSH!!**_

Just as they were about to eat it, Shifu snatched them away.

"Hey!!" the gang cried in unison, as Shifu swallowed the dumplings.

"I said, you are free to eat," Shifu replied. "Have a dumpling."

The gang reached for one each—and Shifu leaped across the table and kicked them into the air.

"Hey!!" Po and Sora cried again.

Shifu ate them again, making the gang scowl, also not to mention that Donald was impatient enough that he could released his anger right now.

"You are free to eat!" Shifu declared.

Now they were mad. "Are we?" they demanded.

"Are you?" Shifu challenged him.

Po, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Shifu grabbed their chopsticks. Po first slammed the table and sent the bowl of dumplings soaring into air. As the dumplings rained down, Shifu leaped into the air and gobbled all of them, except for one.

"What is his made of? A black hole?" Goofy asked, surprised by the small red panda's appetite.

"Enough of yapping, let's fight!" Sora announced.

Moving skilfully with newfound agility and speed, Po finally managed to get the last dumpling. But instead of eating it himself, Po tossed the dumpling into Shifu's open hand.

"I'm not hungry…" Po said, smiled confidently.

Sora, Donald and Goofy looked at Shifu. Smiling, as their training has finally paid off, they followed Po's lead, "Master." They said in unison.

Shifu smiled. Then he and Po, Sora, Donald and Goofy bowed respectfully to each other.

--

_**To be continued…**_


	12. Captured!

**FINALLY! NEW chapter, EXAM are over!! Now I'm back, baby. Forgive my over-excitement. Hope you still keep on and looking forward for my stories. Now this part is where the Furious Five fight Tai Lung at the Thread of Hope.**

**Exclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Heart and Kung Fu Panda! Don't flames on me!!

* * *

**

**Kingdom Heart, Enter the Mystical Land of Wisdom**

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Captured!

* * *

**_

_**--The Thread of Hope--**_

Meanwhile, Tai Lung raced toward a rope bridge that stretched between two towering mountain peaks and over a body of water below. Halfway across, he paused. The Valley of Peace lay in the distance.

'_At last I have reached my destination,' _Tai Lung thought triumphantly.

Suddenly, a puff of dark smoke appeared in front of his eyes. Apparently, it was none but Zexion and Larxene! With their arms crossed, Larxene was the first to speak, "Tai Lung, the _useless_-Five are on their way to this bridge. We don't have time to fight with them so find another way into the valley." She commanded.

Although, Tai Lung ignored her instead as he stated firmly, "I play by my rules. I'll defeat them if it is the last thing I do." He said as he walked pass between the two.

Zexion humped, "So much for an animal brain." He mocked silently.

"I know!" Larxene admitted, smacked her forehead. "Hope this stupid leopard won't cause any troubles into our plan!" she murmured and looked back at Tai Lung again, and then she and her company both disappeared.

Just then, the Furious Five appeared on the other side of the bridge, just like Larxene and Zexion predicted.

Tai Lung roared in fury. Oh, how he could need some stretching before his battle.

Then he could hear a shout from Tigress, "Cut the bridge!" Tigress called out.

Te other slashed the ropes that held bridge to the mountain; first Viper, then Crane, Monkey and Mantis. Tai Lung had almost made it across when Tigress sliced the final rope. Then she leaped toward the snow leopard. Her claws extended.

The two feline warriors tumbled toward the middle of the rope bridge as it began to fall into the canyon below.

The other four members of the Furious Five grabbed the support ropes and held on tightly. Tai Lung growled at Tigress, more like teased at her. "Where's the Dragon Warrior?" he asked.

Tigress stepped closer. "How do you know you're not looking at her?" she shot back.

Tai Lung then burst out laughter, "You have forgot, I was there when you were a cub. Are you his favourite now?" he said with a sneer. "You think I'm a fool? I know you're not the Dragon Warrior. None of you are!" he added with a roar.

Soon, the Furious Five exchanged surprised looks. _Did Tai Lung know about the panda?_ They wondered.

"That's right," Tai Lung went on confidently. "In my travels I heard about how he fell from the sky on a ball of fire. I also heard that he's a warrior unlike anything the world has ever seen."

This time the Furious Five exchanged confused looks.

"Po?" Monkey said tentatively. "Are you talking about Po?"

"So that's his name!" Tai Lung declared. "Po…Finally, I'll face a worthy opponent. Our battle will be legendary!"

At that, Tigress had had enough as she charged. Tai Lung reacted quickly, fighting back with a spectacular block and then a series of powerful strikes and kicks. Within minutes, a section of the bridge was wrapped around Tigress's neck.

"Go! Help Tigress!" Mantis told Viper and Crane. "Money and I can hold up the bridge!"

Viper slithered toward Tai Lung, while Crane helped to free Tigress from nearly fell off the bridge into the deep canyon. Viper wrapped herself around Tai Lung's arm, she used his own paw to punch the snow leopard again and again. "Let's how you like it!" she said, kept on punching.

Tai Lung fought back. He caught Viper in a hold and circled his paws around her throat. "Monkey!" she said in a choked voice. "Help me!"

Monkey was still helping Mantis hold up the rope bridge. "Go!" Mantis urged him. Eventually, Monkey handed him the rope and ran to help the green tree viper.

Just when Mantis caught all of the rope bridge all at once, he then realized he had made a HUGE mistake. "What was I thinking!!?" he cursed himself, as the weight of the members of the Five and Tai Lung were too much for a little praying mantis.

Monkey leaped into the action, swiftly kicking Tai Lung in the chest. Tigress came at Tai Lung again, but he sent her crashing through the slats of the bridge. In a flash Tai Lung was running toward them again on a single strand of rope.

"Mantis!!" Tigress yelled as a single.

Mantis reacted by whipping his end of the rope had, sending a section of rope shooting toward Tai Lung. As the rope swirled around Tai Lung, the Five spotted their chance.

"NOW!!" Tigress shouted.

The Five all let out a loud roar. Then, all together, they went after Tai Lung, pounding him with fierce kicks and punches. Monkey first gave him his best kicks on his Tai Lung, then Viper slithered through Monkey's arm and whipped Tai Lung's face. Crane then cut a spare rope and kicked the leopard in the mid-air and swirled him to tie him. Finally, Tigress delivered him her painful fist as pain as she could give, then she slashed the rope between them.

Tai Lung plummeted into the canyon below, dropping down…down…and then finally disappearing into the mist.

Mantis whipped his end of the rope, returning his friends safely to the mountain. The Furious Five looked at one another as they gasped for breath. They'd done t! They had stopped Tai Lung before he could near the Valley of Peace with his fearsome army!

Suddenly, something caught in Tigress's eyes as her eyes went wide. The other end of the rope bridge was now rapidly circling the far mountain peak. That meant….

"Tai Lung!" she cried.

With a crash, the snow leopard stood before them again! Tai Lung smirked at the Five, who were shuddering in fear, horrid and helpless.

"Shifu taught you well," he said ominously. He jabbed a finger at Monkey, instantly paralyzing him. "But he didn't teach him everything…" with those words and a few second, he had smacked, kicked, punched, whipped and defeated the Furious Five in no time!

After his _**small**_ victory, a few from his army appeared and some Heartless and Nobodies revealed themselves as well. "Lock them! And make sure none of them escape!" he ordered.

They nodded, as when they tried to pick them up. Riku, in black cloak figure suddenly appeared in the middle. He grabbed Monkey, thinking he was wounded badly instead of the others. "Kill him!!!" Tai Lung roared.

Riku gave the leopard a glare and hung Monkey's arm over his shoulders, he waved his hands and a tornado of dust swirled around them. When the dust faded, they had vanished!! Just when the bandits were going to after their tracks, Tai Lung commanded.

"Leave them, at least I could send Shifu a message to welcome my return." Tai Lung snickered and slowly he burst into evil laughter.

* * *

_**--Jade Palace--**_

That evening Shifu, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Po walked through the palace courtyard. The panda was carrying a heavy backpack, he didn't mind at all as there was a happy spring in his step.

"You have done well, panda." Shifu complimented him. "And so as you three, Keyblader." Shifu added with smile and so as they returned it.

"_Done well? Done well!?_" Po repeated.

"Are you kidding? We've done _AWESOME_!" Sora finished for him.

Po nodded as he swung his belly around and knocked Shifu off balance. Shifu staggered backward, and then quickly regained his dignity with Sora's help. "The mark of a true hero," he reminded Po solemnly, "is humility."

A second later, he leaned closer to Po and Sora whispered in their ear, "But, yes, panda, porcupine, you two have done--" then he punched them playfully on the arm, "awesome." He finished.

Together they laughed. Just then, a figure appeared in a puff of dark smoke. Everyone was in their fighting stance, waited until the smoke faded. To their surprise, it was Monkey who was breathing hardly, and the one beside him and carried his arm over his shoulders. He laid Monkey on the ground gently.

"Master Monkey!" Po cried out in alarm. He threw down his backpack and rushed over. "Is he dead? No, his eyes are open. Is he sleeping?" he talked nervously as he bent over him, he could see that he was still breathing, but barely.

Sora stepped in front of Po and held up his Keyblade and so as Donald and Goofy were on their fighting position, as they recognized the clothe of this person was from Organization XIII! "Alright, what are you up to? And where are the others?" Sora demanded.

Before the person could speak, Sora then spotted his eyes were familiar to him somehow…he thought with a doubt, but he blurted out, "_Riku_?" he asked.

"HUH!!?" Donald and Goofy were shocked.

Riku found that he was discovered and a snap of his finger, he returned into his darkness again, without saying good-bye to his long lost friends. Sora wanted to approach him before he disappeared. He didn't do it, instead, he was wondering and worrying about him. _Why didn't he reunite them? Why is he hiding? Is there something far beyond than the previous?_

"Riku…" Sora echoed.

Donald and Goofy placed their hands on his shoulders and tried to cheer him. "Aww, come on, Sora. At least we know he's okay now." Goofy said, tried to be in cheerful tone.

"Yea, we have seen him already and we will see him again." Donald added, grinning.

Sora gave his friends a weak smile. But suddenly he backed to the reality as he looked back and saw Monkey was still on the same hold, Shifu was trying to release him from the paralysis hold. They rushed beside them and asked, "What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know. We'll have to wait until he's--" Po was stopped by a sudden punch from Monkey.

"HE'S TOO STRONG!!" Monkey yelled as he came to. He leaped to his feet and delivered a strong kung fu punch to Po's face. Slowly, he looked around, realizing where he was and figured what he had done to Po.

"Sorry, Po." He apologized, sincerely.

"Nah, it's totally fine, _I think._" Po assured as he caressed his nose.

"Monkey, what happened? Where are the others?" Shifu demanded.

At first, Monkey wanted to deny but he had to tell the truth. "We went to the Thread of Hope to challenge Tai Lung." He said.

"You what!?" Shifu shouted.

"The others were captured but somehow, someone rescued me and quickly sent back to here." he explained.

"We must help them!" Sora announced.

"Tai Lung has gathered his army and some new dark power within him." Monkey added.

"That's bad. He has become stronger already, but now with his new thread, it becomes much worse." Shifu grumbled.

"Master Shifu, please, let us rescues the others!" Po requested.

Shifu stared at Po, his eyes were full of confident and true. Sifu couldn't help but chuckle, "Guess I don't have a choice. Very well, then." He said.

"We'll come with you too." Sora said, "Beside, you're not alone, right?" he asked with a wink.

"Thanks, guys." Po thanked them again.

Shifu cleared his throat, "This is your final task; rescue the Furious Five and send them back to the Jade Palace before tai Lung came!" Shifu ordered.

"Yes, Master!" Po, Sora, Donald and Goofy halted and saluted to him with a respectful bow. And so, they went off, to save their friends before the evil threads came.

_Where are the Furious Five? And wat kind of truth they will have to face? Will they make it on time? What danger lies ahead?_ Instead of me asking these questions to you, wait, looking forward and REVIEW. Peace out!

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	13. Invade the Crocodile Kingdom!

**Alright, sorry for keeping sooooo late, but I have soooo many works to do. I've got my HKCEE art homework and it suppose to hand in next Tuesday, and I need to make at least 10 meeting presents for my coming England new friends. If you understand, I'm glad I have someone to share with. **

**Okay, right now, enjoy and REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung fu panda and Kingdom Heart!**

**

* * *

**

**Kingdom Heart, Enter the Mystical Land of Wisdom**

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Invade Crocodile Kingdom!

* * *

**_

While our brave heroes were going to rescue the rest of the Furious Five, someone has been watching them. A small with two huge round circles as his ears, wearing in black cloak. He uncovered the hood and it showed the long lost king that Donald and Goofy were looking for, King Mickey.

As Mickey had seen everything, he'd think of leaving this case to Sora and his friends, but he then thought he should follow them, just in case. He tried to keep his existence as quiet as possible.

* * *

On the other hand, of course, Sora couldn't sense Mickey was here either. They were a few metres to the Crocodile Kingdom, one of Tai Lung's army camps. And they could see a familiar small green insect inside the cage. It was Mantis, who had lost too much chi as he was lying there exhaustedly.

They hid themselves upon the camp which there was a bamboo forest upon it. Sora quietly discussed, "Okay, there're only four guards around Mantis' cage and there are four of us." He said.

"We could beat them by one-on-one." Po excitedly said.

Soonly, Donald interjected the two as he saw something bad down there. "Ah…sorry to break your little conversation, but I don't think this would be easy as you think." He said as he showed them.

Hundreds of crocodiles were inside the camp, including there were guards in the lake, everywhere. The gang were eye-widened in shocked and gulped in fear. And not to mention they had a queen, **Chi Hu**, queen of the Crocodile Kingdom, she wore in royal queen garment and laid on her royal-pain throne while her personal soldiers were serving her. Her size was three times bigger than a normal crocodile.

"Okay…any ideas?" Sora asked, legs were still shuddering furiously.

"I'm open for any suggestion." Donald added.

While they were thinking, Goofy spotted a couple of female-crocodiles were carrying the food into the camp, without any suspicious (of course). And then, it brought up the old memories and tricks when he and Donald and Mickey both usually did a long time ago.

"Hi-yuk, I think I've got it!" Goofy declared.

"Really?" Sora was surprised.

"How?" Po asked.

"We need to someone get inside the camp, search for Mantis and then get him quietly before they notice." Goofy suggested.

"Not bad." Po commented.

"Not bad it is, but still one question remains. How are we going to get in there?" Sora asked again.

Goofy then stared at Donald as he was giving him an eye-hint, which slowly the duck had finally understood and they both smirked at Sora and Po. "What!?" they confusedly asked in unison.

* * *

"I'm sooooooooo going to kill you both!" Sora hissed.

Po and Sora were on woman's dress, which surprisingly it suited them perfectly. Goofy and Donald had successfully knocked down the two female-crocodiles and took off their dress and handed them to Po and Sora since it was Goofy and Donald's idea and the other two needed to do the work.

"Yuuuu-hooo!" Sora and Po called out, tried to get the crocodile guards' attention.

"Urgh" and "Ew" at the same time, even I couldn't stand on the lady-appearance-version of Po and Sora, imagine they wore in women dress, always an old trick but always gives people the Goosebumps. Anyway, the guards found there was a different look from their _female-species_ as they leaned forward to take a closer look, caused the two sweating quickly.

Unexpectedly again, one of the guards said. "Alright, you can go, sexy." He commented with a smirk.

Goofy and Donald overheard and saw them through Donald's telescope that as they tried their best to hold their laughs as they covered their mouth and rolled over the grassy ground uncontrollably. As for Sora and Po, their jaws were dropped and quickly snapped back to the reality and acted normally walk inside the camp.

When the two walked like women did, the crocodile guard aware slapped lightly across his butt. "O_o," Po could feel that light slap as he felt sensitive from that point.

Instinctively, Po gave the crocodile a slap in his face and the guard fell down, Sora then quickly pulled Po away from their sight and sneaked deeper inside the camp before the crocodiles shouted at them.

(A/N: OMG, I can't believe I really type that!)

"_Hey, Sora, copy. Are you in?"_ Donald asked through earphone.

"Yea, we're in and still can't believe this is actually work!" Sora exclaimed, merely in whisper.

"_Well, hei-yuk, you know what they say, 'old tricks never fail'." _Goofy explained sheepishly through earphone as well.

"Yea, never fails." Po and Sora grumbled in unison.

Finally, they had approached to the prisoner camp where Mantis was trapped. Sora and Po both secretly knocked out the guards and pulled them into the camp so no one would notice. When they did it, they saw one of their fellow masters there.

"Mantis!!" They cried.

"Po!? Sora!? How did you guys get here?" Mantis asked, surprisingly. But quickly, he changed the subject. "And why are you wearing-"

"Forget about it, we're busting you out!" Po cut in, didn't want to mention it.

"Yea….right, of course. Anyway, how did you guys get HERE!!?" Mantis repeated.

"Ahhh…..The door?" Sora hesitantly answered.

Suddenly, Mantis shouted. "Tso!!"

"So…what?" Sora confusedly asked.

"NO! TSO!!!" Mantis repeated, tried to pronounce right.

Unexpectedly, there was someone behind them as he snickered and stated. "It's General Tso, to be exact, you little pipsqueak insect."

"Oh my god, it's General Tso, just like in the comic. Quick, say something!" Po requested, as his fan-heart was on.

"Po! This is no time for this!"

"You dare to insult--"

"--The mighty General Tso, huh? Oh man, this is so awesome!!" Po yelped in excitement, and Sora was sweat-dropping.

"GAHHHHHHH!!!!!" General Tso was totally pissed off as he was in battle-mood.

The crocodile swung his tail with a spiky-iron-ball on it, as he swung it furiously. Sora and Po both barely to avoid it. However, not only he has a dangerous tail, he could also attack by his gruesome sharp teeth after the swing.

"Whoa!" Sora cried, nearly got hit by Tso's tail.

"Feel the power of the best reptile-fighter of all China!" Tso boast off himself. Suddenly, he felt something, "Huh?"

_**SLASH!**_

Something, or _someone_ slashed the tail of the general as he cried in pain for a moment, since he was a reptile as they would get used to it when their tail was destroyed. The figure was too fast enough that Po and Sora barely see its face, but somehow, Sora saw its two huge round-shape as plates sight, he started to think of someone,_ 'The King?'_ Sora thought hesitantly.

Before Sora could think more, Po snapped him back to reality. "Hey, now who's kidding around?" Po snapped.

Sora nodded as he hit Tso's head with his Keyblade and Po let out a fighting cry as he delivered a fist to the crocodile's belly. General Tso was a bit dizzy, but it's a chance for the two heroes to fight back.

They both let out a kung fu cry as they flew up and rose up their feet and hit directly toward Tso's head, and he's struck down! Po and Sora both gave themselves a high-five for each other, however, they knew that Tso was only fainted, he would be awake for a moment later.

"Okay, until the others could hear us, let's bust out!" Sora announced.

Suddenly, Mantis cried to stop them. "Wait! Viper's here too!" he claimed.

"Really!? Good, because we can save some energy and unnecessary Chi by it." Po joked.

Sora and Mantis said nothing but sent him a dead-glare. "Just come on!" they said in unison, completely annoying of Po.

* * *

After they had rescued Viper and met up with Donald and Goofy in the bamboo forest, and Sora told his friends about the sudden rescue by King Mickey. Donald and Goofy were both delighted by that news as they all knew that their King was in this world as well as they were.

"Okay, Mantis, you get back to the Jade Palace with Viper and make sure you're safe before you get there." Po instructed.

Mantis nodded and started go off, but Viper was strangely still standing. "What's wrong, Viper? You'd better go now before--" Sora was suddenly cut off by Viper's spoke.

"Wait! Let me come with you!" Viper insisted.

"No can do, Viper. Master Shifu orders me to send you guys back to the Jade Palace ASAP." Po repeated.

"Until rescue my dear Crane, I'll go nowhere otherwise!" Viper cried.

That caught the team's attention, _her dear Crane_!? Sure they all knew those two got along pretty well, and usually together anywhere, but didn't expect that they were couple already. They could see Viper's visibly furiously blushing cheeks.

"Oh…wow…didn't see that coming." Po embarrassedly said.

Sora ignored Po as he couldn't help but replaced Crane and Viper's image into him and Kairi, she would do the same thing to him if he was in danger. He then said, "We should let her come with us." He announced.

"What!?" Po asked.

Before Po wanted to object but stopped by Donald and Goofy whose heads were shaking at him, as Sora has his own reasons of this. Po seemed understand as he sighed of defeat, "I don't know what you're up to, Sora. But I follow you in anyway." He admitted.

Sora gave him a smile, then Donald teleported Mantis to the Jade Palace. "There, that should do the trick." Donald murmured as he successfully sent Mantis back to the palace safely without traffic or a time of waste.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	14. The Fierce of Wu Sisters

**Kingdom Heart, Enter the Mystical Land of Wisdom**

**By Arecus. Conberma**

_**Chapter 13**_

**The Fierce of Wu Sisters**

_**-Tai Lung's Old Training Ground-**_

Meanwhile, the two of the Organization XIII, Zexion and Larxene, both heard the news, bad news, from Tai Lung's army, that two of the Furious Five had been rescued by Sora and his friends in the crocodile kingdom.

"Those fools… what kind of villains they are? Couldn't deal with a bunch of kids?" Zexion furiously said as she clutched her fist.

"Calm down, we didn't expect that they would get the hands of the Keyblader nor the Keyhole." Larxene said strangely calm, as he flipped another page of his book of knowledge.

"Calm down? Calm down?" Now Zexion began to lose it, "How could I calm the heck down when I'm just sitting here with talking furry animals while those brats are going to lock the Keyhole!"

Larxene then closed his book and turned at her with smirk, "Trust me, Zexion. Things are going according to plan…"

_**-Wudon Mountain-**_

On the other hand, while we didn't know what the Organization XIII up to, Sora, Po, Donald, Goofy and Viper were walking near one of the peaks of Wudon Mountain, where Master Crane was captured and imprisoned.

"Do you have any idea where we are going?" Sora impatiently asked.

"Hey, I'm not a map, don't yell at me!" Donald shouted back, "Besides, we have to stay alert. There could be traps everywhere-"

Suddenly, a sound spooked him from behind. "Boo!"

Then Donald quacked as he jumped at least a feet tall, it was Goofy who was giggling sheepishly. "Hi-yuk! Gosh, Donald, you're really easily got scare!"

"Quit it!" Donald quacked again as he did his anger-signature-move.

Sora and Po chuckled when he did that, "Alright, knock it off, you two. We don't have all day, right, guys?" Po said to cut the fight.

When the Giant Panda turned to look at Viper, he then saw her with a depress face. He walked towards her and asked as gentle as he could, "Hey, Master Viper, what's wrong?"

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why would you still help us after we despised you a disgrace of kung fu?" Viper said with guilt on her face.

Soon, Po recalled that night when the Furious Five all ignored him and saw him as disgust. It felt terrible and unbearable, but he knew this would come or happen. If this was suppose to be, then so be it, this is who he was!

"Sure, it hurt me a little." Po honestly said, the green tree viper lowered her head even more in shame, "But, that didn't change the way of who I am. In fact, if it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't know where are my mistakes and to keep me for correcting them. I own you guys, to be honest." He finished it with a smile.

Viper lift up her head quickly, astonished by his forgiveness. "T…thank you, Po." For the first time, she bowed to him, with a lot of respect.

And so he bowed her back, with the same respect.

"Uh…sorry to interrupt." Sora said as he tapped Po's shoulders as he pointed a direction, "I think we've got a problem here."

In front of them, there were a gang of boars, crocodiles and wolves, waiting them expectantly to break their legs, or worse, eat them, or things much worse.

"Well, there's only thing we have gotta do." Sora sighed as he summoned his Keyblade, ready for the battle, and so as Donald for his staff, Goofy for his magic shield, Po for his kung fu fighting stance.

When they turned at Viper, Master of Viper-style, Po grinned, "Are you with us, Master Viper?" he asked.

"Please, call me Viper." Viper replied as she held on her fighting stance.

"Let's roll!" Sora announced as they charged towards the gang.

In a few more minutes, the gangsters had been defeated by the two kung fu fighters and the Kingdom Heart trio. "Whoa, five minutes, a whole new record." Sora claimed, jokingly.

With fearsome ahead our heroes, they had finally reached themselves to their destination, where they saw a giant cage with an avian warrior trapped inside. "Crane!" Viper cried as she saw her lover.

"Viper?" the avian asked, with slight hope.

"Crane, it's me!" Viper cried the joy from her heart when she threw herself into her lover's wings (or arms). And so as the Master of Crane style was very glad to see his reptile lover.

"Alright, we gonna get out him of here before someone sees us." Donald said with worry. Sora was ready to unlock the lock in the chains.

Until, suddenly, a ring blade flew across them and nearly cut Sora's face, they all stared at that particular blade and turned their faces. And what they saw, made them gasped in horror. There, on top of the cage, was standing three female snow leopards, which as known as the most specialist on deadly weapons…

"The Wu Sisters!" Po announced.

"I know the Wu Sisters are professionals in knives, daggers and blades. But I don't see-" Viper didn't have time to finish as a dagger flew beneath her. She glanced at it and then at the Wu Sisters. "I rest my case."

The one with emerald eyes said, "We will kill you as fast as we can." With that, she took out a pair of rings with curly blades on them, and held them up in a fighting stance.

"And you're lucky that you will die without any time to feel the pain." Said the pink-eyed as she elegantly twisted her body.

"The Master will be very pleased of this." Finally, the sapphire-eyes one said.

Goofy curiously said, "You mean Tai Lung?"

The sapphire-eyes snow leopard gasped. "How dare you speak our master's name? Fearless and brave, but foolish at the same time. Prepare to die!" she announced as she and the other two leopards made a shape of triangle.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Sora blurted.

"Ya think?" the group scolded at him.

"Viper, try to cut the rope to let the cage down and get Crane while we're buying you some time to escape to the Jade Palace, Donald will help you on the transportation." Po suggested.

"What about you?" Crane asked.

"We're going to give these kitties a lecture." Sora said, standing in front of the avian warrior.

The Wu Sisters burst out laughter, the emerald-eyes said, "Well, good luck with that." With that, the Wu Sisters had gathered up in a circle, and one of them held the other two's legs each and so she spun them like a razor spinner.

On the other hand, the team could see the bad situation they were now, Crane urged, "Flee while you still can! Don't worry about me! Just go!" he cried, clutching the metal cells.

"No way, Master Shifu gave me this task to rescue you guys and I'm not leaving one behind!' Po replied firmly.

Now Po was ready to face anything, he held up a fighting pose, a new pose for the masters, a new style of kung fu was born. "Now, get ready to feel the thunder! And prepare to face my Panda-style!" Po declared.

"We're right behind you, Po!" Sora announced as he stood beside him, with his Keyblade ready for the showdown.

Along with Donald and Goofy by their side as well, they goth gave their panda friend a confident smile, and Po grinned them back. However, the snow leopard sisters showed no amusement of their friendship so they just started their first attack before they could act. Po wasn't fast enough to avoid as the blade came closer to him.

He shut his eyes tightly to embrace the attack, but strangely, he didn't feel a thing. Nothing until he heard a desperate cry from Crane, "Viper!"

That had hit Po's head as he was quickly snapped. He opened his eyes and gasped in horror. Viper had taken his place to take the blades, causing lots of blood spitted out from the corner of her mouth. Goofy rush over and made a shield to prevent the Wu Sisters' continuous attacks, and Donald to do the aid on Viper.

Viper coughed a bit of blood, Crane leaned out of his wings and caressed her blossom hairclips to comfort her, while Donald cast a healing spell upon her. Unfortunately, Donald had used too much energy already as he started to feel weak, he could only stopped the blood bleeding. The duck was exhausted and tired from over-using his magic.

Sora saw it too as he told Donald to take a rest, and Donald agreed. Right now they needed a plan, and Goofy seemed could not hold up the Wu Sisters' attacks any longer. When Po saw the snow leopard that the one who did the spinning, he had an idea. He whispered his plan into Sora's ear and he nodded to him with agreement.

'Let the game begin!' they thought in unison.

"Hey, kitties!" Sora shouted, getting the snow leopards attention.

And so he did, whenever a woman gets angry, things will be bad, really bad, including the feline. The Wu Sisters growled loudly and they charged to Sora, who was surprisingly smiling widely. When the Wu Sisters nearly approached him, a gong was showed as the leopards quickly hit the break.

Goofy asked, "Hi-yuk, ready?"

"Ready!" Po and Sora cried as a signal.

With that signal, Gooofy hit his shield which Donald transformed it into a gong, the tremble sound had echoed the mountain and nearly broke the Wu Sisters' eardrums. The felines cried of pain so hard.

"This isn't the last you see of anything! You won't get away with this!" the sapphire-eyes said, in a few seconds later, they ran and left a puff of smoke.

Po and Sora shared a nod as Sora threw his Keyblade in the air for a while, and he gave Po a friendly push. The Giant Panda appreciated it and continued his quest, he wouldn't fail his Master Shifu, he knew he had a destiny to face Tai Lung and to defeat him.

Before Donald could send Crane and Viper back to the Jade Palace, Po asked, "Master Crane, do you know where Master Tigress is?"

"She has been locked up in the Chorh-Gom Prison, be careful, Po. There are many traps there and you must stay alert, always." Crane suggested.

"Thanks for the advice. Don't worry, I will." Po replied with a smile.

Sora then added, "Oh, and Crane."

"Yes?"

Crane looked at Viper, which reminded him of Kari when he saw her motionless back at the pirate's ship with Peter Pan, and smiling face of her flashed in his mind. He repeated the words that Riku told him before they closed the door of Darkness, "Take care of her." He said.

Crane then gently smiled, holding Viper tighter, "I will." With that, they were transferred to the Jade Palace, and the team was heading off to the Chorn-Gom Prison, where the last member of the Furious Five trapped.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
